


Are You The One?

by oosawnt



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oosawnt/pseuds/oosawnt
Summary: 16 single women hoping to find love by going on a reality tv show.They go through intense examinations beforehand and love experts pair them up as "perfect matches", going into the villa where they will be living for the next few weeks, they are unaware of who their perfect match is, & have to open their hearts to love - to find them.





	1. DISCLAIMERS & RULES

Hello guys! Please read the disclaimers THOROUGHLY. So you understand the settings and how the game goes.

———————

*****disclaimer*****

\- This is based on a fictional world & no disrespect is meant by anything said or any pairings made. this is a jokey fic & shouldn't be taken seriously.

\- At any point in the fic, the people who correctly guess all 8 matches, gets a shoutout from the outlet of your choice at the end of the fic, BUT BE CAREFUL. Each person has 3 chances throughout the game ONLY. Also, only people that follow me will be getting the shoutouts.

\- pairings SHOULD NOT be based on real or "shipped" couples, best way to win is to play. the. game.

\- for the sake of this game, all players will be between 22-29 yrs old and attracted to women (no disrespect is intended towards any straight players or their partners). anyone can be paired with anyone. Also, none of them are football players. Just normal people.

\- i'm gonna go for 3rd person POV but w/ dialogue to make it easier

**HOW** **TO** **PLAY** **THE** **GAME**:

\- this game is based off of the reality show on MTV called "are you the one?" i strongly recommend giving season 8 a go, it's an all LGBT cast.

\- 16 single ladies go through comprehensive interviews, compatibility tests and personality metrics that come together in an algorithm that identifies their ideal partner. (basically, me & my friends have picked who we want to be perfect matches so we can fuck you guys over.)

\- once inside the villa, they all fight to find their perfect match by opening their hearts to find love.

\- at the end of each "week" , the 16 singles participate in a "match-up" ceremony, where each couple must lock in. the number of correct matches are revealed (out of 8), however, it is not revealed who the correct matches are.

\- each week, 2 couples go on a date, while the rest at the villa (aka you guys) pick 1 couple to send to the "truth booth" , this is the only way to find out whether a couple is a perfect match or not.

\- should the couple be confirmed a perfect match, they are then whisked away out of the villa & into their own private villa where they can continue to enjoy each other's company privately.

\- the "boom boom room" is a room where people get naughty should they choose to move things when it gets heated.

\- dialogues that have ** next to their names (eg **Tobin: hi i'm tobin) are private interviews with the camera, these are usually where people go to voice their opinions or update the readers on what's happening in the villa

\- at the end of each chapter, there will be a task for you readers. either 1) you go on my instagram & vote for the couple you want to send into the truth booth (via a poll on my story) OR 2) figure out who the perfect matches are

**PLAYERS** **PARTICIPATING**

(in alphabetical order so y'all don't think i'm hinting at something)

\- Abby Dahlkemper

\- Alex Morgan

\- Ali Krieger

\- Alyssa Naeher

\- Ashlyn Harris

\- Christen Press

\- Crystal Dunn

\- Emily Sonnett

\- Julie Ertz

\- Kelley O'hara

\- Lindsey Horan

\- Mallory Pugh

\- Rose Lavelle

\- Sam Mewis

\- Tierna Davidson

\- Tobin Heath

——————

Now that we got that out of the way, DM me on twitter (uswntxi)or insta (uswnt.xi) your feedback on the idea & if you have any questions just ask! i love you all 💙 i'll be posting this fic on here & on wattpad!


	2. Episode 1 - Insta-nt Connection.

In Kona, Hawaii. 16 Singles, that are hopeful to find love, will live under the same roof.

The first to arrive at the villa are Christen Press and Abby Dahlkemper. They exchange hugs and small talk as they walk around to see the place they will be living in for the next few weeks.

Everyone that comes into the villa has a common goal, that is to find love. Here in hawaii is the perfect vibe to do just that. At night, all 16 participants sleep in the same room. This is to test their compatibility to the utmost extent. It is also interesting to see, at the end of the day, who sleeps next to who. This gives us a very clear idea on where the couples stand.

Christen and Abby hit it off immediately, no awkwardness whatsoever, which is shocking considering the cameras that are around them at all times. They make their way to the back garden and take a look at the pool. They dipped their feet in to 'test the waters'. The villa is breathtaking, hopefully we can see love blossom between the participants here.

**Christen: So, the first person i met here is Abby, obviously she's really pretty and we had a little talk about our dogs so it's safe to say we hit it off, i feel like right now we're more friends than someone i'm excited about but i'm here to open my heart, and i'm not gonna close the door on anything just yet.

Next to arrive are Ali Krieger, Julie Ertz, Kelley O'hara and Mallory Pugh. They all sit around in the kitchen and Kelley cracks open a bottle of champagne almost hitting Ertz in the face.

** Kelley: Instantly when i came in i was very drawn to Christen, you know we're both Stanford graduates... she honestly has the prettiest eyes i've ever seen so when everyone's settled i'm really hoping i can take her aside and get to know her more.

Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan, Alex Morgan, Tobin Heath and Sam Mewis arrive and Krieger pours them all glasses of chilled champagne. They all cheers to finding love in this cruel messed up world.

Everyone can sense there was an attraction between Alex & Tobin, it was no secret. Throughout the whole day, they kept glancing at each other. Alex even blushed at one point because of it.

** Alex: I think so far we have a really good group of women, they're all so pretty and i really look forward to getting to know them and seeing where this journey takes us. Right now i'm keeping my heart open but there might be something in the air when it comes to Tobin... i don't know it's way too soon to tell.

The last batch to make it to the house are: Crystal Dunn, Rose Lavelle, Tierna Davidson, Alyssa Naeher and Ashlyn Harris. They all drink a glass of Champagne, courtesy of Emily Sonnett this time. As they all talk to each other, Harris makes a shocking discovery & takes Sonnett aside for a chat.

Harris: dude this is hilarious, i've been trying to remember where i know Abby from, and i just remembered i literally slid into her DMs on insta...

They both laughed, sonnett mostly in shock.

Sonnett: no. way. when was this?!

Harris: like... 4 months ago? and she completely ignored it!! i never heard from her since.

Sonnett: oh god... you need to confront her before things become way too awkward... imagine if your soulmate ignored your dm and it took a whole ass dating show to bring you together.

——————————

Over at the pool, Kelley steals Christen for a one on one chat.

Kelley: what major were you?

Christen: i took communications and you??

Kelley: well i don't wanna brag but i did a little science, technology and sociology but with a focus on environmental engineering.

Christen: how the hell do you even remember all those?!

Kelley: hey i spent 5 years of my life there!

As they joked around and laughed, Kelley became her cocky self trying to win Christen over, they touched on some deep shit.

Kelley: did you always wanna do communications?

Christen: i mean of course you go through that part in your life when you're in a rut and you have no idea where life is gonna take you, my parents always pushed me to do my best and wanted me to do something like business or finance but i never felt passionate towards it you know?

Kelley: yeah obviously, you wanna do something in your life that gets you up in the morning excited, i guess i was just more of a nerd than i was passionate. where do you work now?

Christen: i'm a social media manager, i use to have a job in Human resources like a year ago but i dropped it... my mum passed away earlier this year and it took a toll on me, made me step away and now i wanna pick myself up and find success.

Kelley embraced Christen in the most fitting way when it comes to hard conversations such as these.

**Kelley: christen really opened up to me today and that's exactly what i'm looking for, talks were so easy between us and i hate to say it but i'm really starting to have feelings for her & i hope she feels the same way about me. There's so much potential between us.

—————————

COMPETITION TIME AT THE VILLA.

the 16 singles play a game that ultimately Harris and Tobin win. The winners get to choose a partner to accompany them on a date outside the villa. Harris chooses Abby. Tobin chooses Alex.

during Harris and Abby's date they went on a sweet boat ride across the Hawaiian beach, then sat at a pier to talk.

Harris: i have a very embarrassing thing that i have to admit.

Abby: oh no... should i be worried?

Abby is conflicted, she laughs but also is very cautious of the words that will soon escape Ashlyn's mouth.

Harris: So i don't know if you know, but about 4 months ago, i kinda slid into your DMs on instagram.... like i gotta know are you not into my tatts or something?!

Harris tried her best to make light of this excruciatingly awkward conversation that had to be had. Luckily her attempt worked because Abby laughed, almost as if she was blindsided by the confession. She swears she never got it and apologizes for indirectly rejecting her. She also reassured Harris that she really likes her "tatts". Other than that, the two hit it off very well, even held hands at one point. Both of them Acknowledged it was a very enjoyable date when it came to an end.

————————

Over on the other end, it's Tobin and Alex's date. They bonded over sports and jokingly argued about their favourite football players.

Alex: who’s like the one player that you really think is the best?

Tobin: i’m an avid fan of ronaldinho... his skills get me every. single. time. i looked up to him for as long as i can remember. when i was about eight or nine, i remember watching his matches and every time he did a trick i’d run to our backyard and try to perfect it.

Alex: that’s so adorable what the hell? but like come one, the greatest has to be lionel messi...

Tobin: Okay yeah of course Messi but that wasn’t your question!!

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes

Tobin: I thought you were referring to past generations!

**Tobin: I think me and alex are really off to a great start, it’s not too much pressure but it’s also very mellow, i can really see her be my perfect match i guess we just click.

After glasses of champagne and an elegant dinner on the beach, Tobin leaned in to kiss Alex. She was shocked at first yet couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. It was passionate and it confirmed what they both felt.

There's no denying that there is an attraction between the two. Their first kiss ended up being a make out session, the whole night they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Could this be our first perfect match? or just another heart break?

Back at the house, the other 12 contestants have to make a difficult decision on who to send to the truth booth - Harris & Dahl or Tobin & Alex?

YOUR TASK: go over to my instagram @uswnt.xi & vote which couple you want to send to the truth booth! & remember - this will be very pivotal.


	3. Episode 2 - Once Upon a Kelley.

*****NOTE**: Talex won by 69% of the votes so that’s who’s going into the truth booth!!***

——————

While the 4 were on a date, the other 12 stayed at the villa and continued to get to know each other as a whole. They Played a good old game of truth or dare that revealed some raunchy stuff such as:

\- Sonnett admitting Kelley is the most "her type" in the villa

\- Lindsey revealing she can't remember the names of 3 of her past one night stands

\- Julie admitting that her perfect match is probably either Crystal or Abby

\- Kelley having to do a 3 second lap dance tease against Christen as part of a dare (which christen thoroughly enjoyed)

\- Rose having to take a body shot off Lindsey, Naeher taking a shot off of Sam

The night ended with everyone drunk off their asses. Kelley and christen, Alex and tobin, ashlyn and abby spent the night sleeping next to each other. The rest were scattered around. Tomorrow was a big day - their first truth booth and match up ceremony.

——————————

**1pm**

Laying next to the pool, munching their way through fruits and veggies, are Tierna, Alyssa and Mal.

Tierna: I don't think anything can ever beat a good baby carrot. Mother nature is a genius.

Mal: aren't... baby carrots just big carrots cut into small ones??

Tierna: That's crazy talk, there's no way.

Alyssa: i think Mal is right... i don't think baby carrots just get planted.

Alyssa and Mal laugh as they can tell Tierna is slowly reevaluating her whole life. Almost as if her existence has broken into a million pieces. Mal waves her hand across Tiernas face.

Mal: Earth to T...?

Mal ceased the opportunity and put her arm around Tiernas shoulders. They all giggled as Tierna blushed her way onto the next conversation.

————————

Lindsey and Rose spent the afternoon working out by the pool. Rose couldn't help but stare at Lindsey's rock hard six-pack. She could barely even keep up with the intense work out lindsey chose to do.

**Rose: Here's the thing, I've never really been into blondes, which might be the reason why i'm still single. Maybe that's what a need. A blonde that takes my breath away like Lindsey.

————————

on the balcony, Tierna and Emily were talking, Emily had her legs over Tierna's.

Emily: How long did your longest relationship last?

Tierna: About two years, we just moved in together and it drained the life out of us. We were just incompatible, and it was during college so with the stress of finals and graduating, we just sucked the energy out of each other and expected things from each other that both of us didn't achieve. What about you?

Emily: A long year, it ended mutually and i don't like blaming it on something specific but she drank a lot and every time she drank her mood just changed and it caused a lot of fights and issues, the next day she'd just wake up in a good mood forgetting all the shit she yelled at me about the night before. It really messed with my mental state and at the end i didn't see it going anywhere further and that's when we decided to end it.

**Mallory: The only person i'm attracted to in this house is Tierna, I know what i want and i'm gonna do everything i can to win her over. I know Emily is trying it with T, she can do whatever but T is gonna be with me at the end of this. At this point i don't care if anyone is gonna stand in my way, i'm gonna get what i want.

————————

Alyssa and Sam are in the kitchen cooking lunch. Alyssa throws some flour on Sams face, Sam looks at her in shock and throws some back. They start chasing each other around the kitchen.

Sam: You're dead meat Naeher.

Alyssa: that's if you catch up to me first.

Sam jumps in hopes of reaching alyssa, which she does, then tackles her to the ground. They both giggle and blush as they realize the way they’re positioned.

**Sam: Alyssa is different than the rest of the girls i’ve been with... All of them, you know, were fake. Fake personalities, fake everything. Alyssa is the real deal.

————————

**Kelley: I feel bad that me and Christen lost out on the opportunity to go on a real date outside the villa... so i thought it would be a good idea to bring the date here.

Kelley made them a private picnic next to the garden, with finger sandwiches and champagne. She went into the villa and looked for christen. She took her by the hand, intertwining their fingers together, and lead her out to their getaway. Christens jaw dropped, she can't remember the last time a person has done her something this thoughtful. She hugged Kelley ever so tightly then sat down over the picnic blanket. 'It can't get better than this, the perfect girl, the perfect finger sandwiches, the perfect setting.' Kelley thought to herself. Cheers to their beginning.

——————

**5pm**

Everyone at the Villa is ordered to get dressed for the truth booth in an hour, and the match up ceremony in three.

—————

**6pm**

It's truth booth time and everyone is gathered in front of the screen to find out who the couple going into the truth booth is. The chosen couple will make their way into the shed outside the villa and will lock in as a couple. inside the shed and in the villa, the screen is synced so that the result is revealed at the exact same moment so that both the chosen couple and the villa find out at the same second.

They are all nervous, the screen revealed that ALEX AND TOBIN have been voted into the truth booth.

——————

Alex and Tobin walk hand in hand to the truth booth, both of them trembling in fear. The fate of their relationship will be set in the next few minutes.

Before entering, Tobins hand laid on Alex’s cheek. Her thumb slowly grazed Alex’s face before leaning in to kiss her. Alex felt everything in that kiss. That kiss solidified that what’s between them was real. In fact, it felt so real, that she even thought ‘fuck perfect matches, she’s who i want to be with after all of this.’

The kiss didn’t last as long as they both wished, under all the passion was fear from both parties, which made things a little less enjoyable. They wanted this to work out so bad. They walked in and took a deep breath, both of them stared at the screen intensely, scared of even blinking.

The laser scanned the participants up & down for a few seconds then revealed their fate. It was indeed what they both feared. Alex and tobin were a ‘no match’. Alex squatted down in shock, they both let go of their intertwined hands. Tobin bit her lip in frustration.

Tobin: this means nothing. It doesn’t change how i feel about you.

Alex was too hurt to even mouth a word. How can it hurt so much after knowing someone for a couple of days? Every second that passed enraged Alex, she should’ve been more aware, more careful. She should’ve came into the house knowing what to expect. Instead she had feelings for someone from the get go.

They both walked out in complete silence. They kept their distance as they walked back into the villa. All other participants showered them with hugs and comforting talks.

Julie: Hey it’s only the first week, we still have time.

Crystal: look around you. Your perfect match is here you just have to open your heart and find it.

**Alex: Now that i think about it, maybe it’s for the best... you know me and tobin we based most of this on physical attraction, and it just sunk in that i honestly barely know anything about her on a deeper level. So maybe this is a sign, i’ve been through the same shit in my past relationships and that’s why most of them didn’t work. Because i failed to connect with someone on a deeper level.

————————

**8pm**

It’s match up ceremony time at the villa. Contestants are called up at random, and each one chooses who they think is their match. By default the last two standing are paired together. At the end, there are 8 beams of light. Each beam represent a perfect match. For example, if the participants pick 5 out of 8 correct matches, 5 beams will appear out of the 8. However, the beams do not reveal who they perfect matches are. So let’s see who they pick:

First up is Kelley, to no ones surprise she picks Christen. The rest cat call at them as Christen makes her way to lock in as a match with Kelley.

Next up is, Ashlyn who picks Abby, despite not going into the truth booth, they are one of the strong couples in the villa right now.

Sam is up and she picks Alyssa, they both had slow starts at the villa but have found comfort in each other.

Rose picked Lindsey and she is absolutely smitten. It’s worth to watch out for these two.

Uh oh, here comes one half of the broken couple... Alex is up and to a shocking twist, she picks Julie... The rest of the group look at each other in confusion, everyone is almost sure they haven’t even muttered a word to each other this whole time. But then again she did spend most of her time with Tobin who ended up not being her match.

The next half comes up, Tobin picks out Krieger, again leaving everyone so confused.

**Tobin: of course i want to be up there with Alex, i wish i found out a little later so i can at least feel there might be hope, but everything happens for a reason.

it’s Tierna’s turn, she is conflicted between two people: Mal and Emily. While Mal made it clear to Tierna she does think they’re a perfect match, Emily made the effort to converse way more. She ended up choosing Emily. The whole villa can sense Mal is enraged by her decision.

Crystal and Mal, by default, are locked in as a couple. Crystal set her sights between Rose and Julie and struck out with both. Meanwhile, Mal was too busy being frustrated by Tierna.

They all take their seats next to their matches in front of the beams. To look around at the couples, it’s pretty random, but they need something to build off of. This is their foundation.

Here goes nothing. The power begins to generate as they can tell by the loud sound. The first beam lights up aiming at the sky, they all jump in excitement, maybe they are going in the right direction?

They anxiously wait on the next one... all of them whispering under their breaths words such as ‘come on’ and ‘another one please’... seconds pass and the loud sound turns off. it can’t be? can it?

Unfortunately, it’s true, they only managed to achieve one beam. It isn’t that bad, but obviously they wanted more to boost their confidence a little. They all groan in disappointment.

————————

**9pm**

They all make their way back into the villa with their heads down. Julie takes this moment to gather them all around and give them a pep talk.

They all can’t help but think “There’s such a slim chance that the person i sat next to today was my match.”

Julie’s pep talk changed the energy in the room though, they knew they can’t be upset no more, they needed to work harder.

Tobin walked into the dressing room to find Alex there too. Tobin breathes heavily as she looks at Alex. Tobin wanted Alex. So she walked over and trapped Alex between her body and the wall. Tonight isn’t about the game anymore. Tonight is all about lust. If it’s going to end between them - might as well end it with a bang right? ;)

YOUR TASK - Head on over to my insta story @ uswnt.xi & answer some questions i’ll have up on my story.


	4. Episode 3 - Loose Lips Sink Ships.

Tobin lifts one of Alex’s legs up onto her hips, she tugs at Alex’s shirt before taking it off, Tobin ran her hands down Alex’s naked chest to the waistband of her pants. Alex shivers at her touch. Their kiss slowly turned heated and lustful. Tobin grinds her body between Alex’s legs as she moans in pleasure.

Tobin begins to trail her kisses down Alex’s jaw to her neck, marking the trail with hickeys.

Tobin: I want you. so bad.

She whispered against Alex’s skin.

Alex: Then take me.

Tobin carries Alex on her hips and makes her way to the boom boom room, as secretive as possible so no one catches them. Tobin locks the door behind her then drops Alex down on the bed. She slowly strips off at the edge of the bed, knowing Alex’s eyes are plastered on her body. Alex bit her lip at the view, pulling her down as soon as she was naked.

———————

Tierna and Emily walked down the corridor that connected the dressing room to the living room.

Tierna: wait wait - shhh. Do you hear that?

Emily stays quiet in order to catch what Tierna is referring to.

Emily: Sounds like its coming from the boom boom room...

Emily looks at the door and to their surprise, it was shut. They move closer and place their ears next to the door, hearing moans and curse words.

Emily: it can’t be... oh my god. SOMEONES IN THERE.

Tierna covers Emily’s mouth and pulls her away.

Tierna: who do you think it could be?!

They looked around trying to figure out who is absent.

Emily: oh no... Tobin and Alex.

——————

**Tobin: Yeah so last night was crazy, obviously it wasn’t the ideal outcome we wanted but me and Alex are solid and i know we can get through it. I don’t understand why we aren’t a match. It doesn’t change shit though. Alex is so sexy and intriguing.

Last night Tobin and Alex slept in the boom boom room, Ashlyn and Abby, Kelley and Christen, Rose and Horan all spent the night in each other’s company.

Something to bring light on is this moment between Kelley and Christen while they were cozy in bed.

Kelley: I really... really like you

she whispers as she tucks in a strand of Christens hair behind her ear. Christen blushed as she moved closer and pressed her lips against Kelley’s. Kelley tried her best to hold in the smile until after the kiss, but gave in, she was too happy. They moved their lips in sync then slowly pulled away. Kelley then proceeded to peck Christen all over her face.

**THE** **NEXT** **DAY **

**11am**

Rise and shine, it’s a new day. Let’s take a look at this drama filled morning.

Kelley made both her and Christen coffee, just like how they both like it.

Meanwhile, Julie, Emily, Tierna, Crystal, Sam and Horan circled around the kitchen counter. Emily revealed to them what her and Tierna found out last night. Julie got frustrated, well most of them did.

See the issue is, when two people are as closed off as them, it makes the game a lot harder as they aren’t open to finding out who their perfect match is. So they came up with a plan.

Julie: Here’s what’s gonna happen. Tonight, let’s throw a party and make sure Alex and Tobin don’t stand in each other’s way. That way we’ll also figure out who they both have their sights on now.

They all nod in agreement, Julie and Crystal then call for a group meeting. Crystal goes up on the couch.

Crystal: So listen up, tonight we wanna throw a black and white party! so everyone after the competition, throw your best clothes on and let’s have some fun!

They all cheer in excitement.

———————

**5pm**

**COMPETITION** **TIME** **AT** **THE** **VILLA**

this time Alyssa and Emily won. They picked Sam and Tierna, respectively, to accompany them on the date tomorrow.

After the competition, they all get dressed for the party tonight. Little did they know what this party is going to bring.

——————

**9pm**

The night was young. They all stuck to the theme of black and white, dimmed the lights and brought out the alcohol. The music was on full blast, whether it was Lizzzo or a Martin Garrix remix.

Most of them didn’t forget the sole purpose of this party - to get Tobin and Alex away from each other. Kelley and Julie were on Alex duty. Meanwhile, Emily, Christen and Mal (awkwardly) took on Tobin duty.

To loosen up, everyone took two shots. They all started jumping around and dancing to the loud music. The hypeman of the night - surprisingly - was Sam. But maybe that was the tequila talking.

Sam: I really enjoy spending time with you.

She screamed into Alyssa’s ear, almost deafening her. Alyssa blushes as her arm was around Sams hip.

Rose and Lindsey were goofing around about who can make up the worst dance move, the answer is both of them - both of them suck at dancing. Emily being the dance freak she is, had to step in.

Emily: I’ll show you all who the real boss is!

She danced her way around them, as they all cheered her on. Mal made her way to Tierna with a glass of vodka and coke.

Mal: Here you go perfect match!

Tierna blushed and took the drink.

Mal: For real though, do you think Emily is your perfect match?

Tierna: I really don’t know, it’s way too soon to tell. Even for you and me, i cant tell. I just want to take it easy.

Mal: Take it easy with me then, not her. Listen T, i’m being straight up with you, there’s no one else in this house that i think is my match except you.

Mal ran her hand to Tiernas, but Tierna pulled away.

Tierna: i don’t know... i need time to figure this out. By the way... aren’t you supposed to be baby sitting Tobin?

Mal: Yeah i left her with Christen though, why?

Tierna points at Tobin and Mal turns, she looks at the dance floor where most of them were dancing and picks out that Christen and Tobin, who were grinding on each other. Mal’s jaw dropped. Here comes trouble.

Ironically, Kelley just got out of the bathroom and was heading to the living room where the party was held. Tierna jumped in the way of Kelley.

Tierna: HEY KELLEY! what’s up?!

Kelley looked at Tierna confused, Mal moved next to Tierna to back her up.

Kelley: I’m fine... you...?

Tierna: oh you know just... chilling... Mal has a question for you!

Mal looks at Tierna furiously, Mal sucks at winging it.

Mal: I- um... stanford right?

Kelley: uh... yeah? you know what, talk to me when you’re sure about your question i can’t be assed right now.

Tierna grunted and cringed at the sight. She rolled her eyes at Mal. 

Tierna: Well done perfect match!

Kelley cuts between them and walks to the party. Her walk is cut short when she realizes what she sees. Her heart shatters into pieces. She looks back at Mal and Tierna

Kelley: What the fuck is going on?

They stood quiet in response. Kelley’s eyes began to flood, no matter how hard she tried to push them back. She ran to the back garden and sat down with her head between her hands. Oh how quickly things can change.

Inside the house, after all the grinding, Christen and Tobin sat on the couch, with Tobins hand around Christens shoulder, both whispering into each other’s ears and blushing. That’s when Alex caught them, first the shock hit her then the rage then the confusion.

**Kelley: I just don’t fucking know what happened. We were so fucking good. I fucking hate this, i hate this game. I’m not gonna fucking be someones second choice.

Mal goes to Christen and Tobin, to tell them about Kelley and Alex finding out. They both shrug and continue flirting with each other, Mal walks away fed up by their actions.

Alex meets Kelley in the garden and sits next to her.

Alex: Hey you saw that?

Kelley nods yet her head is still down against her hands.

Alex: it’s so fucked. You know me and Tobin hooked up literally last night? Now look at how she’s acting. She didn’t even give me a heads up, which would’ve been enough.

Kelley didn’t speak. She was filled with pure anger. As much as she appreciated Alex trying to be there for her and relating, she couldn’t help but let her anger get the best of her. She stood up, took her whiskey glass and smashed it on the floor hard.

Alex jumped in fear as Kelley walked back into the villa. Kelley walked in with only one target: The bed.

All she wanted to do was sleep. She knew if she talked right now it would be masked by the anger and she didn’t want to show that side of her. Alex sighed as she sat alone.

The whole house tried so hard to not be distracted by the drama surrounding them, but when whispers and blushes turned into making out, it was hard to not be. Especially with the fact that Kelley and Alex weren’t there to notice it. Before anything can escalate to more, they cut the party short.

———————

**THE** **NEXT** **DAY**

1pm

Everyone woke up with a headache, Kelley more than others, she was the last one to get up. For the first time since she came to the villa, she fell asleep alone. She dreaded getting up and facing everyone, well not everyone, 4 of them should’ve went on their date by now.

She walked into the kitchen with a puffed up face and made herself a coffee. Lindsey was the first person to bump into her today.

Lindsey: Hey, you okay buddy?

Kelley nodded in response as she frothed her milk. She took her coffee and walked back into the garden avoiding everyone that came in her way. While Kelley was asleep, Tobin made Alex her coffee then acted like nothing happened. Alex didn’t respond, she was furious at how Tobin was handling this. Tobin thinks she’s done nothing wrong, in her defense, she’s playing the game. Tobin flirted with Alex all morning, the rest of the house was very uncomfortable. Lindsey walked back to the others.

Lindsey: it’s bad. She won’t even talk.

Emily: did you try asking her about last night? maybe she doesn’t remember...

Crystal: You idiot, of course she remembers, ever since Kelley came here her smile never left her face. She’s clearly down about it.

Emily and Rose walked out to confront Kelley.

Rose: I know this is the last thing you wanna hear right now, but just know we all have your back and we want whats best for you.

Kelley: I know. Where’s Christen though?

Rose and Emily look at each other worriedly, they haven’t planned this far ahead.

Emily: Shes in the room, alone... she doesn’t wanna talk either.

Kelley grunts and rolls her eyes

Kelley: She fucks up and now she’s the one that doesn’t want to talk?

Emily: it’s not... exactly that... um... last night... Tobin and Christen made out and... today Tobin got up and went to Alex and flirted and yeah...

**Julie: Here’s the thing, if you and your match are fighting while it’s matchweek 2... they’re probably not your match.

Kelley was furious to say the least. It was one thing to fuck her over by messing with Christen, but to fuck Christen over too? It’s safe to say Tobin is dead meat.

———————

Lets get a look at our lovebirds on the date, both of them go on a lovely date where they learned how to surf then enjoyed some seafood.

Sam brought out a side of Alyssa, the nerdy side mostly, but Alyssa wasn’t shy to show her real self around Sam.

Alyssa: Growing up i was always so reserved, my twin was more of the outgoing half, i just enjoyed being in her shadow. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not a bad thing, she always had my back when i needed it. But right now, with you, it feels good to let go.

Sam: I know what you mean, my sister was the same too. She was into sports while i stayed at home and hit the books. I literally finished a harry potter book in one sitting one time.

Alyssa: Bullshit. That’s literally impossible.

Sam: i swear on my life!! where’s the trust?! Answer me! why are you grinning at me!

Alyssa never knew she was capable of doing something so spontaneous, but she leaned in hoping for the best, and that she got. Sam Kissed Alyssa back slowly, as Alyssa’s hand ran through Sams hair. That moment was one for the novels.

On the other side, we have Tierna and Sonnett. They laughed the day away as they sat and made up stories about random people they saw around.

Emily: That dude probably lost his wallet and doesn’t wanna tell his wife because she’s the dominant one and he’d get an ass whooping.

**Tierna: Its so exciting to know that Emily picked me for the date, it makes me feel secure knowing that she sees the most progress with me... but things happen and change so fast in the villa, you never know what can happen tomorrow. That’s why i don’t want to dive into Emily.

YOUR TASK: head onto my insta @ uswnt.xi & vote in who do you want to be in the truth booth!! Emily and Tierna? OR Sam and Alyssa?

Also let me know your thoughts on this chapter! whether on twitter or insta!

i love you all 💙💙💙


	5. Episode 4 - Killing Me Softly.

*****NOTE**: tierna and sonnet won the votes by 62%! they're going into the truth booth! ***

——————

While Our two couples were on their date, let's take a look at what happened inside the house.

Tobin leaned against the counter drinking her coffee, as she does every morning. She was cut off by Kelley marching towards her.

Kelley: You fucking asshole!

Kelley pushed Tobin by both her shoulders, Tobin was taken aback. She backed away from the counter with both her hands up.

Tobin: Chill, what the fuck dude?

Rose and Crystal catch up to Kelley and hold her back. Kelley tried her best to get out of their harsh grips.

Kelley: You think this is funny?! Get away from me! You think you can fucking come in here and fuck with our hearts like this?!

Christen and Alex rush over after hearing the yelling. Christen pushes Kelley back. Tobin gulps looking around, she doesn't say a word.

Christen: Stop. Kelley. Calm down.

Kelley: I'm not calming down. Make up your fucking mind Tobin. Don't fuck over everyone like this.

They all drag Kelley outside, away from Tobin. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed in relief. She got out of that way too easy and she knows it.

**Tobin: Here's the thing, if i find a connection with someone, of course i'm gonna pursuit it. No relationship is gonna stand in the way of that. I'm not scared of Kelley, she can yell all she wants. I'm gonna play with my heart.

——————

Away from all the drama, Abby and Ashlyn cuddled under the sun next to the pool. They were on the same page, they were thoroughly enjoying it.

Abby: Where do you see yourself in 5 years?

Ashlyn: I want be married of course, i want to have a plan for kids in the near future. I want to open my own store where i design the clothes. I want a house by the beach

Abby: hmmm... A house by the beach sounds good...

Abby looked up at grinning as Ashlyn blushed.

Ashlyn: It's a done deal then, isn't it...

———————

Linsey and rose sat with their coffees in the living room, and talked the morning away.

Lindsey: I think i've always known i was somewhat interested in girls, Amber Heard... oh my god. She killed my 13 year old gay heart.

Rose: I think i was more into Phoebe from friends.

Lindsey looked at Rose confused.

Lindsey: You were... attracted to Phoebe from friends...?

Rose: Hell yes. That episode where she almost sleeps with chandler and opens up her vest to reveal her bra... THAT was what killed me.

Lindsey: I thought you said you weren't into blondes though?!

Rose: i guess brunettes we're a phase

——————

**5pm**

Our couples come back from their dates. Everyone at the Villa is ordered to get dressed for the truth booth in an hour, and the match up ceremony in three.

———————

**6pm**

It's truth booth time, that means nerves are on an all time high. Premeditatedly, They sat Kelley as far as possible from Tobin and as a sign of respect - for once, Tobin doesn't sit next to Alex nor Christen.

The monitor slowly goes through everyone's pictures, then reveals TIERNA & EMILY are votes into the truth booth. They walk out side by side to the truth booth.

Emily: I don't know what to say before we go in, but i do want to say that if you are my match then i'm so happy, if you're not then i really wish you the best in this villa and hope we can maintain a friendship.

Tierna agreed completely as they walked in. The truth booth scanned their bodies, they were both intimidated as fuck. They both nervously took a deep breath - orders of Tierna.

Seconds pass and the fate of this game in revealed in the next few seconds. The answer comes up on the screen. Tierna and Emily are a NO MATCH.

Emily groans in frustration as Tierna rolls her eyes. Both of them were annoyed at the fact they have to start from square one now. They both exit the truth booth and walk into the villa. The others were they for support, everyone hugged them.

**Emily: It's quite terrifying, but now that i know me and Tierna aren't a match, its like "what if Sam and Alyssa are and we just robbed them", i really don't know if this is gonna help us in the long run and i think that's what scares me the most in this game. I think me and Tierna were very realistic when it came to our relationship, we didn't dive in too fast.

———————

**8pm**

Its match up ceremony time!

Sam comes up first and picks out Naeher with full pride. They lock in. Next up is Ashlyn, to no ones shock, she picks Abby.

Tobin is up, she walks incredibly slowly down. She can't fuck this up any more than she already did right?

Wrong. She picks out Christen, leaving Kelley fuming. Alex held all her emotions back, she can't do much, they're a confirmed no match. Christen walked up nervously, this was the last thing she expected. The way Tobin after this morning - flirting with Alex right in front of her, reassured her that last night was nothing serious and probably just the alcohol.

Sonnett, our first half of our second no match is up next. Who could she possible choose? Kelley. That's who. Everyone looked around confused, but it made logical sense, Kelley was with Christen, now they're not. Emily was with Tierna, now they're not. It only makes sense to put together the odd ones out.

That's why Tierna chose Alex, this seemed to be the worst match up of the night, They barely spoke a word to each other that's for sure.

Ali came up and picked Mal. Julie picked Crystal. Therefore, by default... however, definitely not surprising, Rose and Lindsey were put as a match.

They all take their seats next to their picks and face the beams of light. They all pray for progress, to give them a sign that at least some of the drama and pain they’ve endured would pay off.

The engines of the lights go off, most of them hold on to each other nervously. The first beam of light turns on, they all cheer then go silent again. They await another beam to appear, and they get it, a second beam appears and they cheer harder.

They wait for another one as they all whisper under their breaths. However, seconds later they engines go off. They have only reached 2 beams.

They all groan. They aren’t disappointed because they’ve improved, they just expected a little more. They all made their way back into the villa.

Crystal goes up on the couch and gives out one of her pep talks.

Crystal: alright guys, i know tonight didn’t go as well as we wanted, but its progress! You guys need to open your hearts more. No more pain, no more settling, no more diving into relationships. Only dive in if you’re a confirmed match. Now everyone go get some rest, it’s been a long tough day.

——————

Tobin sat next to Alex on the couch.

Tobin: Dont take tonight too seriously. You know how i feel about you, i’m just trying to play the game. Last night, it was nothing more than a drunken mistake.

Alex rolled her eyes as Tobin took her hand.

Alex: You could’ve just given me a warning at least.

Tobin: I know, it was just an ‘in the moment’ thing. Come on, you can’t get mad at this face right?

Alex: You know, that face would’ve gotten you in bed last night.

Tobin: What about tonight then?

Tobin grazed her hand on Alex’s thigh. Alex caved in.

**Alex: You know... a woman has needs, i needed to fulfill mine. When i saw Tobin with christen, of course it made me jealous. And since Tobin isn’t my match... it made me want her more.

They ran into the boom boom room, and like last time, took their clothes off and made out. Tobin ground her body against Alex, leaving Alex moaning loudly in pleasure. At this point, the rest were all asleep - or so they thought?

In the bedroom, Mal, Lindsey and Emily were still wide awake.

Mal: Oh my god. Guys. Noise inside the boom boom room.

Lindsey: Who the fuck?! We have to go find out.

They all stand up and tip toe to the boom boom room. The plan was to try and figure out who they were by their voices. Not following protocol, Mal busted the door open and ran in, they all ran in behind her.

**Emily: We walk in and of course, it’s Tobin and Alex, but didn’t get away with it that easy... Me, Mal and Lindsey wanted in on that fun.

**Mal: You know what they say... if you can’t beat them... join them ;)

——————

YOUR TASK: go on my insta @ uswnt.xi & answer the questions on my story! i love you all, this episode is spicy.


	6. Episode 5 - Five To Tango?

**11am**

Last night was insane. very. They all wake up and met in the kitchen. It wasn’t awkward though, they were all adults in this house, there’s no shame in having sex... Even if it was a fivesome...

Tobin came in and jokingly kissed all the four others on their cheeks. The rest looked at them confused but just shrugged it off, does anyone know what to expect from Tobin anymore these days?

Ali, Lindsey, Tobin, Alex and Ashlyn all went to the garden to do some yoga under the sun. Emily, Alyssa, Abby, Christen and Sam stayed in the kitchen doing avocado toast for everyone. The rest were scattered around.

Alyssa: Where was everyone last night? I woke up and no one was sleeping on the same line as me, and i didn’t see anyone in the morning...

Emily: You guys didn’t hear?

They all shake their heads as a no.

Emily: Tobin and Alex almost hooked up

Sam: Almost?

Emily: well... they did... kind of...

Abby: Em, what are you not telling us?

Emily: Uhm... i don’t know how to exactly say this but basically me, Tobin and Alex were involved... in a fivesome.

Sam: IN A FIVESOME?!

Emily: SHHHHH. Oh my God. Yes. A fivesome... and it was... something.

Christen: You... Tobin... Alex... And...?

Emily: Mal and Lindsey.

They all drop their jaws in shock and amusement. Secretly they were all very impressed by this revelation.

Alyssa: Is anyone gonna tell Rose and Tierna?

Christen: I don’t think thats our call to tell... I think it has to come from them.

Abby: So a fivesome... how does that work?

**Emily: So last night in the boom boom room... it shocked me how sexy Linds actually was, she was the centre of all the good vibes last night. And seeming that she was fine with doing the things she done last night gives me an idea that she isn’t so serious about Rose. Perfect for me.

Emily walked and sat next to Rose to tell her what she’s planning.

Emily: Hey, i didn’t want to be disrespectful so i wanted you to hear this from me. Last night, me and Linds clicked and i really want to see if there’s more to it.

Rose nodded, she appreciated the fact that Emily didn’t ‘pull a Tobin’ on her.

Rose: i get that but what makes you think you and Linds clicked? What puts you under the impression she likes you back?

Emily: uhm... i think that’s for you and Linds to discuss... I don’t want you to hear it from me.

Rose looked at her confused and curiously. Rose went over to Lindsey.

Rose: What happened last night?

Lindsey: Nothing, why?

Rose: I know something happened, so just tell me.

Lindsey: It was nothing. I just had a little fun last night.

Rose: With Emily?

Lindsey: She was part of it yeah, Tobin was, Alex and Mal.

Rose: what... i’m so confused...

Lindsey: We, all 5 of us, had a little fun.

Rose: And you didn’t think to tell me at least...?

Lindsey: it wasn’t a big deal, there wasn’t anything to tell. I didn’t think we were exclusive.

Rose: Lindsey, it’s a big fucking deal when you hook up with someone and then for that someone to tell me that they want to try and pursuit you. You know what, I can’t do this right now. You clearly don’t see what you’ve done wrong and i’m not gonna sit here and explain.

With that, Rose walked away. Lindsey grunted and sat down.

——————

On the other side of the villa, Mal approached Tierna, who was drinking her latte and reading a book.

Mal: ‘A Tale of Two Cities’ a classic. You know every day that goes but i’m even more convinced you’re my perfect match.

Tierna: Calm down miss ‘I had a fivesome last night’.

Mals face turned bright red. She knew all her efforts went down the drain at that moment.

Mal: I didn’t know that got out...

Tierna chuckled and went back to reading her book.

Mal: Really though, you thought you and Emily might be a match, went to the truth booth and get confirmed a no match. Now are you a bit more convinced i’m your match?

Tierna: I’m just trying to take it day by day. I don’t know if you’re my match. I’m just trying to be realistic as the odds don’t look great right now.

——————

Something id like to mention is - Last night after the match up ceremony - Abby was way too quiet for Ashlyn’s liking. Abby told Ashlyn she needed time alone then slept on the couch in the living room. Abby never told Ashlyn what’s bothering her.

Today, Ashlyn went up to Abby and gave her coffee, The way she likes it. Just like every day.

Ashlyn: You wanna talk about what got to you last night?

Abby nodded and took a deep breath, she wasn’t ready to talk but she knew she couldn’t waste time in this house.

Abby: I’m scared, We’ve sat together in the last two match up ceremonies and it isn’t working, we’re not getting beams. Im worried were holding the rest back.

Ashlyn: I understand completely what you mean. It was always in the back of my mind.

Abby: Dont get me wrong... i really like you, it’s just what are the odds that we’re the matches? slim to none.

Ashlyn: No i get it, we also need to remember we’re here to play a game. As soon as we came in, we set our eyes on each other. Maybe it isn’t fair on the rest of the people here.

Abby: You’re so amazing. Thank you for being so understanding.

They hugged and softly smiled at each other. Of course it hurt, but they knew it’s for the best.

**Ashlyn: I know deep down, if it’s meant to be then it’ll be. We both need distance to understand where we’re both at.

——————

**3pm**

**ITS** **COMPETITION** **TIME** **AT** **THE** **VILLA**.

After a hard competition, Kelley and Tierna win the dates. Everyone was almost sure that Tierna would pick Mal, however, she chose Sam instead which struck a cord in everyone. Why would you pick someone new instead of trying to find out if the connection you have is your perfect match or not?

To think it can’t get worse, the whole house crossed their fingers in hopes that Kelley would pick anyone but christen... Who does she end up picking? None other than Christen Press. Dear God, help us through this week.

**Crystal: I have barely any regrets in life... But one of my biggest regrets in life is not winning this date, If only i knew it would be this shit show...

——————

Sam walked up to Alyssa after the competition to have a talk.

Sam: Hey i just wanted to know if you’re fine with me going on this date with T?

Alyssa: Hey of course, if you feel like it’s something you have to do for yourself then go for it. It doesn’t change anything between us.

Sam: It really doesn’t, you know i like you. I have since day one. I just don’t want to regret anything at the end that might cost us winning this.

Alyssa nodded in agreement, Sam kissed Alyssa’s cheek - her way of showing her the spark was still very much there. That went easier than Sam expected. She wasn’t here to hurt anyone. She didn’t want to betray anyone, that’s a promise she held from the beginning of the show.

——————

**8pm**

Ladies and gays,

get ready for the weirdest dates of this whole show. It’s only the third week.

First up, we have Tierna and Sam. Sam always radiated nerdy energy, and that’s what drew Tierna in. She already tried goofy and funny in Emily. It’s time for something new.

Tierna: If you could take one hogwarts class what would it be?

Sam: Something fun... like charms or potions, you?

Tierna: Defense against dark arts. Every time i see it or read about it, it seriously excites me.

Sam: You’re such a hufflepuff tho...

Tierna: I’d say i’m a mix between hufflepuff and Gryffindor, You though... Are all about Hufflepuff.

Over at Kelley and Christens date, it started off with small talk, then progressed.

Kelley: I just don’t understand why you couldn’t have talked to me, warned me at least you had reservations.

Christen: It was the second week of course i wasn’t sure about us. The first week we sat together and only got one beam.

Kelley: I get that. I really fucking do. But at least acknowledge i am a person with feelings.

Christen: I agree i could’ve handled it better, maybe if it wasn’t for the alcohol my actions would’ve been different.

Kelley: Do you like Tobin?

Christen: I don’t know.

Kelley: Just be real with me. Do you like her? Yes or no.

Christen: I don’t. Know.

Kelley: You don’t know?! Listen. I really like you Christen, from the get-go i did. You know this. I put my heart out for you knowing the consequences. You were worth it -

Christen cut off Kelley by crashing their lips together. Kelley, in shock at first, kissed back passionately. They moved their lips in sync as Christen ran her hand through Kelley’s hair. Kelley pulled Christen by her thighs, as Christen straddled Kelley.

Christen followed Kelley’s lead, letting out a small moan. Kelley ran her hand up Christens thigh to her ass and gripped it hard. Christen tried her best to trap her moans, but couldn’t as a result of Kelley’s actions.

Christen slowly bit Kelley’s bottom lip and pulled away, snapping back to reality as they realized they were in public. Kelley smirking at Christen.

Christen: Hey, well just see how tonight goes okay? let’s hope for the best for the truth booth.

things couldn’t get more confusing... Are you keeping up with Christens actions? Because i give up.

——————

YOUR TASK - go on to my insta @ uswntxi & vote who you want in the truth booth : Kelley & Christen OR Tierna & Sam?

i love you all 💙💙💙


	7. Episode 6 - Leave Me Lonely.

*****Note**: Kelley & Christen won the vote to get put into the truth booth! by a whooping 85% !! ***

——————

Let's take a look at what went on back at the house while our couples were in the date.

**4pm**

Alex walked up to Tobin, she needed to sort whatever is between them. She needed to talk to Tobin and this was the best moment to do so, with Christen out of the house, there was no distractions. Tobin sat in front of the pool sunbathing, Alex stood so that she blocked the sunlight, acquiring Tobins full undivided attention.

Alex: You got a second to talk?

Tobin nodded and sat up, making way so that Alex can sit next to her. Alex sat on the foot of the chair instead, Tobin got the sign that this is gonna be a tough conversation.

Alex: I don't know what is between us and i don't know how you are outside the villa but all i know is that we can't keep going. We can't pull back the others, we're just being selfish.

Tobin: I know, i can't help it tho Alex. The connection between us is there, the attraction is there. I don't see why it can't work outside of the villa. But i do understand where you're coming from and i do want for us to be open for the sake of the others in this game.

Alex: Huh... Tobin being reasonable? Never thought i'd see the day...

Tobin: What can i say? I'm like an onion, many layers.

Alex: Lucky for you... i'm not a fan of onions.

Tobin: A last kiss?

Alex shook her head as a no

Tobin: Wow you're really serious about this huh

Alex: Very, ill let you get back to your tan, see you on the other side!

Alex stood up but before she knew it, she felt a smack on her ass. She jumped in shock and looked back to Tobin smiling cheekily at her. Alex rolled her eyes and turned back around, she didn't hold back her smile anymore.

——————

Crystal and Emily were inside joking around about making a dance routine as their handshake. After a while, they got exhausted and sat down to rehydrate with their water bottles.

Crystal: So are you gonna talk to Linds about what happened?

Emily: I have no clue, Linds has been so quiet since. I don’t want to pressure her into another relationship. I think i’m just gonna wait a little before making my move.

Crystal: and how do you feel about Tierna now after the truth booth?

Emily: It’s weird, like i knew deep down we weren’t gonna be more than friends, but she’s so easy to talk to and she’s definitely my type. I believe it’s for the best. What about you...?

Crystal: I don’t know... It’s been so slow for me in the villa, but I really get butterflies when it comes to Julie. She makes me laugh and she always compliments me. She wakes up and makes me my tea and kisses my cheek in the morning and i’m like ‘i can get use to this’.

Emily: and have you seen her body...?

Crystal looked around and laughed then whispered.

Crystal: Dude... don’t get me started... that girl... You know i had a dream about her night 4. like a dream. dream.

Emily: a sex dream...?!

Crystal nodded, they both laughed.

Crystal: and literally, if she even comes close to how she good she did me in my dream... let’s just say i’ll be satisfied for the rest of my life.

Emily: You’ve got it bad. Oh look... speaking of which... here’s your dominatrix...

Emily stood up and left the room cackling as Julie replaced Emily.

Julie: After the truth booth, how about we go to the garden... i want to show you something.

Crystal: That doesn’t sound creepy at all.

Julie laughed shaking her head.

Julie: I’m trying to be romantic! give me a break here

Crystal: Romantic huh? Is this where we’ve come to now?

**Julie: It took me a bit, but i honestly don’t think anyone in this house is my match except for Crystal. The fact that she also hasn’t rushed me into anything or forced it, makes me even more sure.

——————

**6pm**

ITS TRUTH BOOTH TIME!

They all sit around facing the screen yet again, as they await the results of the votes. It was a no brainer, almost everyone voted for Christen and Kelley.

Christen and Kelley walk out of the villa hand in hand. Christen caught a glimpse of Tobins reaction to that in which she sighed and rolled her eyes annoyedly. To be frank, Christen felt good about it. It gave her hope that Tobin might deep down actually have a thing for her. She was satisfied with both outcomes of the truth booth.

Kelley, on the other hand, was determined to prove to Christen they were a perfect match. She hoped she wasn’t wrong about her heart instinct. It was one of the only times Kelley went with her heart.

They walked in and the screen examined their bodies from head to toe, intimidatingly. They were both shaking - partly because the room was freezing cold but that’s not the point.

They squeezed each other’s hands. Kelley had a good date with Christen. She didn’t regret her choice. She thought they were going on the right track... that is until the screen revealed they are a no match! 

Kelley stood there in shock, Christen immediately pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She whispered into her ear.

Christen: I’m sorry this didn’t work out. But you have to know it’s for the best. It’s only the third week. We still have time.

Kelley broke down at her words. She wanted nothing but for her and Christen to be a match and to spend the rest of their time here alone. But that sadly isn’t the reality of it. They walked out back into the villa.

Kelley cried into Alex’s neck as the rest group-hugged them. Alex took Kelley to get a drink from the kitchen. Christen walked over a few minutes later to check up on Kelley.

Kelley: I guess she got what she wanted right?

Christen managed to catch the words that slipped out of Kelley’s lips, she turned to her and grunted.

Christen: Well fuck you Kelley. Seriously.

Christen ran into the bedrooms sobbing. Kelley cussed under her breath, the thing is she didn’t mean that. But sometimes, especially when you’re drinking, words slip out - out of anger - and it feels so good. Kelley went into the interview room with a beer and watery red eyes.

**Kelley: I’m just so exhausted. I put my whole heart and effort. I fucking hate this. I really wanted it to work. This game it just fucks with me. I really liked this girl, i showed her that. It just never works out for me does it.

——————

everyone was ordered to get dressed for the match up ceremony. Ali decided to go for wearing a suit tonight, only problem is though, she didn’t know how to tie her tie. But she knew the person who can.

Ali: Ashlyn! can you come into the dressing room, i need your help.

Ashlyn yelled a yes then came in, She looked at Ali up and down... ‘My god... has Ali always been this beautiful...?’

Ali: Well...?

Ashlyn: huh?

Ali: I just asked you if you can tie up my tie for me... and you just stared at me, creep...

Ashlyn walked over, her cheeks were burning red. She took the tie Ali picked out and wrapped it around Ali’s neck.

Ashlyn: You look really good in a suit... You really pull it off.

Ali: Thank you, I was inspired by the look you did at the black and white party.

Ashlyn: Well you just beat me... aaaand done, just look in the mirror and make sure it looks good.

Ali turned to the mirror and pulled her collar down, adjusting it just slightly so it is in the perfect middle of her shirt.

Ali: Perfect! i cant thank you enough.

———————

**8pm**

It’s match up ceremony time!

First to come up is Julie, she walks down ever so confidently. She smiles widely when she announces that she’s picking Crystal as her match. Crystal blushed hard.

Then Tierna came down, she picked Sam as she wasn’t ready to close the door on this just yet. It stung Alyssa, of course, But she couldn’t say anything. Who is she to tell them how to play the game? As for Mal, she rolled her eyes in disbelief. Tierna is still not convinced...?

Ashlyn came up next, She picked out Ali. The rest were confused since Ashlyn and Abby forgot to mention their separation as a couple. Ashlyn picked Ali because of the way she felt today towards her, simply. Abby looked down but stayed quiet, it was her idea, after all.

Christen picked Tobin, Alex for once didn’t feel that jealous towards them. It wasn’t like that conversation was closure, it was just temporary closure. Tobin was just playing the game. Christen didn’t care to even look at Kelley, she didn’t owe her anything. Kelley just took a deep breath to get the heavy pain off her chest.

Alex went up and picked Kelley, which a lot of people expected, what they didn’t expect is rose picking mal.

This gave Emily the freedom to pick Lindsey. By default, the last standing two were Abby and Naeher.

All of them sad down, as usual facing the beams. Tensions were high, there were a lot of break ups so it better have been worth it.

The loud engines of the beams turns on again, the prayers under everyone’s breaths start. One beam turns on, they cheer on. Two beams, they cheer louder.

They wait for a while, then the loud engine turns off. Damn it. There was a lot riding on this and they haven’t even progressed. Three couples broke up for nothing. They all grunt and walk back into the villa with long faces.

The rest of the night was too quiet. Everyone was thinking about their actions and what they were doing wrong.

——————

YOUR TASK: go on my insta & answer my questions on my story! @ uswnt.xi

i love you all i hope you enjoyed💙 comments & feedback appreciated!


	8. Episode 7 - Sway With Me.

A while after the match up ceremony, Julie snuck behind Crystal who was sitting on the couch along with a few others and whispered into her ear.

Julie: Me. You. Garden. when everyone goes to sleep.

Crystal tried to hold back a smile, instead she smiled and blushed. Hard. She nodded in reply as Julie jumped over and sat next to her. Tierna was the first to break the silence in this half-get together.

Tierna: We're doing something wrong. We're not making any progress. We could potentially lose this game.

Alyssa: That's the thing though, it's a game. Yet everyone is playing with feelings and their hearts. I know it's harsh and feelings do get involved. But that shouldn't be the deciding purpose of it.

Ali: Alyssa is right, i hate to say it, we need to start thinking about who's good for us instead of who we are attracted to.

They all looked at Tobin annoyedly. She looked at them back widening her eyes.

Tobin: Ha. Ha. Listen, i don't get why you're all making me to be a player, you do know i'm playing the game more than half of you? Take this for an example, only now did Ali finally make a connection with someone. While Mal, Julie, Crystal and Alyssa are all hung up on one person being their match. Don't even get my started on how Kelley's experience was.

They all look at each other. Tobin was right, everyone hated to admit it, but she had a solid point. So they all nodded in agreement.

Tierna: So how can we start to spread around the group?

Emily: I KNOW! let's have a speed dating game!

Julie: That's not a bad idea actually... Tomorrow after the competition we'll do it!

——————

After everyone went to bed, Julie and Crystal snuck out into the garden. On the way, Julie grabbed two blankets from the living room and took it with her. They walked out and Julie laid the blanket down on the grass, the second one was for covering up so they set it aside until they got cold.

Julie: Dont sit down yet, i want to do something with you.

Crystal looked at Julie furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Julie grabbed Crystals hands and placed them around her neck, laying her hands on Crystals hips.

Julie: I wanted to slow dance with you... it's kind of awkward with out the music because obviously we can't have electronic devices here, and i couldn't arrange anything on time with the produc-

Crystal shat her up by kissing her softly, their lips moved in sync slowly as Julie clenched the hem of Crystals shirt. Crystal slowly pulled away smiling widely. The kiss was beyond what they expected, and both of them were glad they got that out of the way because they wanted it more and more.

Crystal: It's perfect, you're perfect. Now, may you please lead.

Julie nodded with a cheeky grin on her face. She pressed her forehead against Crystals and started swaying slowly. They were both enjoying this moment, after a few minutes of them just swaying, Crystal pressed their bodies together as her head rested on Julie's shoulder. Julie felt the goosebumps form all over her body as she turned and kissed Crystals head. They knew they didn't want this moment to end.

Crystal pulled away to the sight of Julie tearing up.

Crystal: Are you okay? what's wrong?

Julie: Lets sit, i need to talk to you about something.

They both sat down in front of each other, Crystal was very cautious. She prayed that whatever came out of Julie's mouth wouldn't ruin what this night meant to her.

Julie: Before I came here, before i even applied. I was in a very serious relationship, with a guy. We were together for five years, then got engaged for one more. He found out i liked girls a few months into our engagement, He said he knew for a while but was always in denial of it. When he asked me, i couldn't bare lying to him and saying i don't. After all, this was the person i thought i'd spend the rest of my days with, i didn't want to go into a marriage with a burden and to get use to lying to him. He pretended he was fine with it, then for the next few months he always got so paranoid when i went out with my girl-friends. He kept questioning me, giving me curfews, at one point he didn't allow me to go over to anyone else's house because he thought i might hook up with someone. Then i confronted him and told him that he wasn't really okay with it, and he agreed. He told me about how that suddenly changed him as a person, how he didn't want to be this version of himself but he can't help it and doesn't think he can support me anymore. Thats when we had to call it off.

Crystal: You're so brave you know that? and the fact that you could've lied and shrugged it off but chose to stay true to yourself... It's so amazing. Why is this bringing you down though?

Julie: I haven't ever been with a woman before. I've always been so terrified about liking a woman, and it's always been so out of reach, every day after the break up i always asked myself "was it worth it? how do i know that i like women if i've never been with one?" Now, being with you, feeling the things i do for you. It just puts everything in perspective that everything happens for a reason.

Crystal kissed Julie again, She doesn't think she's ever felt this content before.

Crystal: You don't know how much this means to me. Everything you feel, i feel as well for you.

They talked about anything and everything that night, They laid down and cuddled as they gazed at the stars, even then they couldn't stop talking. Julie leaned in and kissed Crystal slowly, which made Crystal go crazy. The way they were laying, the way Julie was kissing her. Everything about that felt so right.

They slowly dozed off, forgetting about the world around them... Forgetting they're literally outside in the garden. They didn't care though, as long as they were together.

They got woken up the next day by Kelley, who was holding her water bottle about to start her morning work out.

Kelley: You've been out here all night?!

They nodded, squinting their eyes at the sun shining down on them.

Crystal: What time is it?!

Kelley: Almost 10am, theyre gonna start waking up soon so y'all better get your asses up, unless you want to be teased about this for the rest of the day.

They get up and grab the blankets then go to the toilets to get their morning routines done.

——————

**ITS** **COMPETITION** **TIME** **AT** **THE** **VILLA**!

They all got dressed ready for the competition, They knew they had to get solid couples into the truth booth, they're working tactically now.

So they devised a plan that ended up working, sending Julie and Crystal and Ashlyn and Ali to the dates tomorrow.

———————

After the competition, They called in everyone to tell them about the speed dating game and teamed up in pairs, then sat around the living room facing their other pair. They used a kitchen timer that rang every 3 minutes.

**Crystal: So the speed dating game we played actually benefited a lot of us. Not me specifically, but looking around a lot of people felt more confident in the process and made them realize that their perfect match is probably here. Especially Kelley, she lit up the whole game, it made me so happy seeing her laugh again. Personally, i only felt butterflies when i talked to Julie so i think that's where i'm at right now.

During the game, when it came to Kelley and Christens turn, Christen almost withdrew.

Kelley: Christen, please. For the sake of the game. Let's talk about it.

Christen sighed and nodded, then sat in front of kelley.

Kelley: I know what i said was bad. Trust me. I never meant to hurt you. I was just hurt and I was drinking and i think it just made me feel better in my head to blame it on you. I know it's wrong, and i can't take back what i said but i didn't mean it.

Christen: I really did like you Kelley, but we're in this house for a reason. I didn't want to settle and dive into one relationship like you, that's why i pulled away. i guess i owe you a apology too. So i'm sorry i hurt you and dancing with Tobin at the black and white party.

Kelley: I appreciate that, can we at least try and be friends? All i want is to see you happy.

Christen nodded and they both hugged each other tightly. They got the closure they needed and cleared the air between them. Both of them were finally somewhat okay.

———————

The next day, the two chosen couples got ready after the early wake up call to go on their dates.

They went swimming with the dolphins, they all enjoyed it very much. After that, they had breakfast on a cliff top.

Ashlyn and Ali spent their date getting to know each other, Ali tried to impress Ashlyn by teaching her a little German that she picked up while studying there for a year. They talked about their future goals and both found out they went to the same backstreet boys concert when they were in their teens.

Julie and Crystal picked up right where they left off last night, touching on deep conversations and their coming out experiences, in which Crystal admitted her dad wasn't very fond of her sexuality and talked about people of colour in the LGBTQ+ community. Julie was so intrigued by Crystal. If she could hear her talk for the rest of her life, she'd gladly take it.

——————

YOUR TASK - go on my insta & vote for who you want to send into the truth booth! KRASHLYN OR JULIE & CRYSTAL? Choose wisely.

& remember! just bc Krashlyn is a real relationship, does NOT mean they're 100% a perfect match! don't let it fool you.


	9. Episode 8 - Under Your Nose.

*** **NOTE**: julie & crystal won the votes by a thread. 51%, proud of the people that came through!!!***

****PS**: this chapter is dedicated to the Harold squad, i see youuuu i love you all thank you for picking me up when i was down! 💙**

——————

**4pm**

The house was quiet today, at peace with who they sent on the date and what they did to progress relationships. So during the dates, this is what happened in the house.

Christen got into the pool and did laps around. She wore a dark blue bikini that she bought last year. She loved swimming more than most exercises. While she was doing a couple of laps, she got distracted by a moving figure on her left. She looked over and saw Tobin slowly coming into the pool.

Tobin: Need company?

Christen: You've already invited yourself in, so why not?

Tobin rolled her eyes at the snarky comment, walking up to her through the pool.

Tobin: Dont be like this, you know i'm sorry. I've told you yesterday, i'll tell you now. I didn't mean to flirt with Alex that morning, it's just things weren't ended at the time.

She attempted to hold Christens hand, but she pulled her hand away. Christen knew what she was doing - trying to dominate the conversation so that Tobin knows she's in trouble.

Tobin: I really am starting to like you...

Christen: You should've thought about that before. You need to know, i'm not gonna hook up with anyone in this house, that's just not me. So if you're looking for a hook up, it isn't gonna come from me.

Tobin: I know and that isn't what i'm looking for. I've had my fun in this house, yes. But i'm all about you now.

she pulled Christen closer then pressed their bodies together. She leaned in and pressed their lips together. They moved their lips in sync slowly. Christen let out a small moan allowing Tobin to deepen the kiss, which she gladly did. Tobin slowly pushed Christen back to the edges of the pool with their bodies against each other. Christen slowly pulled away, she didn't want this to move this fast but she was happy with the way Tobin has been.

——————

Lindsey laid on the couch staring at a blank wall, she didn't feel so good today, Emily walked in and sat next to her with her arm over Linds' shoulder.

Emily: Whats wrong? you know you can come talk to me. So speak.

Lindsey: I'm so homesick. i'm tired, i'm bored, i don't know if this show will even work out for me in the end.

Emily stood up and left mid conversation, leaving lindsey confused, it stung a little since Emily literally said she was there for her.

Lindsey: Great, leave as soon as i literally open up to you.

Emily shook her head and yelled from the bedrooms.

Emily: No i'm coming back i promise, i just need to do something.

Emily walked in and took Lindsey’s stash of coffee beans she bought from her favourite coffee shop in Portland, she hoped Lindsey wouldn’t mind - after all, she is doing this for her. She also grabbed two of her hipster t-shirt’s with her on the way.

She went to the kitchen but peaked on lindsey on the way there, she had her head down on her knees. Lindsey looked really down, all Emily thought was ‘Pull yourself together for a few minutes Linds, just until i finish what i planned for you’. She brewed Lindsey her coffee and attempted to perfect “latte art” but failed miserably.

She walked over - t-shirt’s laying on her shoulder - to Lindsey trying hard not to spill any coffee and ruining the “art”. Lindsey looked up as she felt someone approach her.

Emily: I made you your portland coffee, and here wear this.

Emily threw the shirt at her, Lindsey looked at Emily baffled at her actions. With no questions asked, she took her shirt off and changed into the hipster t-shirt. Emily tried her best not to scan Lindsey’s body, but that didn’t work. It was no secret Lindsey had one of the most jacked bodies in the villa and that Emily was initially attracted to just that, so of course Emily would look every time she had the chance. She gulped then immediately retreated, she was here to pick lindsey up emotionally, not sexually. Emily places her coffee on the table.

Emily: It’s was... supposed to be the letter ‘P’ but... i didn’t know how to do that... now it kinda looks like a paw...

Lindsey: Thank you so much... but i’m so confused why are you doing all this for me?

Emily: You said you were homesick... Clearly I can’t bring you to portland, so i brought portland to you. Portland is known for their coffee and hipster vibe right? I don’t know i’ve never been that’s just what i’ve heard.

Lindsey: I need to tell you something... it’s uh... not the most ideal thing.

Emily looked worriedly at Lindsey. Can this villa truly catch a break for once? Emily hasn’t even flirted much yet & it’s already looking not so good. She nodded in response, but all she wanted right now is for the ground to split and swallow her up.

Lindsey: Yes, i live in Portland right now, but that’s because i have a job there. I was born and raised in Colorado... I really appreciate this tho, so much.

Lindsey put her hand on Emily’s thigh, which sent shivers through her spine.

Emily: Oh fuck... well um we have like cheese in the fridge i can make a cheese platter for you or something...

Lindsey: Why would you... I think you’re mixed up with Wisconsin...

They both laughed as emily blushed and covered her face, this was the first time Lindsey genuinely smiled all day long. Lindsey pulled emily’s hands down from her face and wrapped them around her neck, going in for a hug.

Lindsey: Thank you though... you really cheered me up.

Emily: I don’t know much about Colorado, but i guess i can smuggle some weed in, but like, there’s a lot of cameras around so we have to be careful...

Lindsey pulled away and watched Emily as she smirked, she took a deep breath when she realized that Emily was just kidding about the weed. Lindsey grabbed her coffee and took a sip.

Lindsey: i’ve never had paw coffee before, but this tastes so good.

Emily: I don’t know how you like it, i tried it the first day we came here, it tastes like oak and oil mixed together

Lindsey: So good... wait... first day?! you stole my coffee beans didn’t you.

Emily widened her eyes, she shook her head immediately but knew she was exposed.

Lindsey: You... son of a...

Lindsey jumped over tackling Emily down, losing control they both fall off the couch, laughing hysterically. Emily capitalizes at the chance to pin Lindsey down, but it didn’t last long, Lindsey’s jacked body comes in handy as she flipped Emily back down.

They looked at the door, getting distracted by the french doors sliding open. In comes Rose from the garden, seeing Lindsey basically straddling Emily. She breathed heavily and walked away, not wanting to act out on her feelings. they both look at each other before Lindsey crawls off Emily.

Lindsey: Shit. Shit. Shit.

Lindsey followed Rose into the bathroom and knocked on the door.

Rose: It’s occupied.

Lindsey: Please, i just want to talk.

Rose opened the door slowly after a few seconds deliberately making Lindsey wait, Lindsey walks in and leans back on the bathroom counter.

Lindsey: It wasn’t what it looked like.

Rose: I didn’t say anything.

Lindsey: I know. i’m just telling you, whatever you think you saw, it isn’t what you’re thinking.

Rose: How do you know what i’m thinking?

Lindsey: I don’t, it’s just... Rose i really like you, there’s a huge chance you’re my match, i hate seeing you mad at me. All me and Em did together was have coffee.

Rose: Emily already talked to me.

Lindsey: what do you mean?

Rose: She told me she wanted to see if there was a connection there, she was into you.

Lindsey: What did you say?

Rose: I appreciated that she talked to me, i don’t think this will move further than it has.

Lindsey moves closer to Rose, running her hand through Roses hair.

Lindsey: Dont shut the door on us. There’s still a chance.

Lindsey leaned in, connecting their lips. Rose followed Lindsey’s lead but cut the kiss short.

Rose: Im sorry... i can’t do this.

Rose left the bathroom and lindsey groaned in frustration, she slammed the countertop.

**Lindsey: Obviously i have a connection with Emily, but there’s also still a huge chance Rose is my match. I hope i make the right choice.

Tobin walked in and saw Lindsey ruffling her hair. She placed her hairbrush down and looked at Lindsey.

Tobin: You good?

Lindsey: Yeah, fine. This game is just draining me.

Tobin: Ugh tell me about it. We should just cheer up and make the most of it though right?

Lindsey: I know it’s just i don’t know what i want, I went to the experts knowing exactly who my perfect person is, then i start catching feelings for the same people i’ve dated before.

Tobin embraced Lindsey, hugging her tightly.

Tobin: You’re thinking about it too much, i’m the last one to talk but you should play with your heart.

Lindsey nodded into Tobins neck, then slowly pulled away. Their faces were millimeters apart, They looked into each other’s eyes as Tobin made the move closer to Lindsey’s lips. Lindsey jerked back immediately once she realized the consequences of what she wanted to happen.

Lindsey: I cant do this, It’s gonna fuck everything up.

Tobin raises her hands, surrendering. She went back and started brushing her hair. Lindsey left the bathroom and closed the door behind her, breathing heavily once again.

——————

**6pm**

ITS **TRUTH** **BOOTH** TIME!

They gather around in front of the screen, The house was divided. The votes were found out to be neck and neck, however in favour of Julie and Crystal. They walk - hands intertwined - to the truth booth. Crystal stops them before entering.

Crystal: what if we’re not a match.

Julie: Hey of course were a match.

Crystal: No i’m serious. I’m freaking out right now. I don’t know what to do if it isn’t you,

Julie: I don’t know either, But if we’re not a match, we have to try our best, we owe it to the villa.

Crystal started tearing up at Julie’s words. Julie hugged her tightly calming her down.

Julie: Hey don’t cry. I don’t doubt you’re my match.

When Crystal calmed down they walked into the shed. They both squeezed each other’s hands as the device scanned their bodies up and down. Julie gulps in fear, she didn’t lie when she said she had no doubts, but the atmosphere of the truth booth was so intimidating that you can’t help but lose your breath.

The scanning stopped, the second felt like years. They needed an answer, they needed it fast.

When they got it, their jaws dropped to the floor. Both did a double take at the screen, Is this real?

THEY’RE A PERFECT MATCH. When they realized, they jumped and screamed in happiness, Crystal jumped into Julie’s arms wrapping her legs around Julie’s hips. They kissed each other passionately, probably the best kiss they’ve ever had their whole lives. They ran back into the villa and everyone cheered, they jumped around in happiness. Fucking finally.

**Julie: WERE A PERFECT FUCKING MATCH. DO YOU HEAR THAT?! God i’m so fucking happy right now. I have the girl of my dreams and now i get to leave the villa with her in my arms.

**Mal: Man seeing Crystal and Julie, as a perfect match, it fucking warms my heart. Makes me want to get serious about my perfect match. Which is Tierna.

——————

Sam and Alyssa call for a group meeting, which everyone attends.

Sam: First of all, i want to say congrats to our perfect match, Julie & crystal!

They all cheer and clap as they look at the perfect match as they pecked each other. Sam and Alyssa start talking about strategy, and how they think two of the four couples are possibly perfect matches:

Tierna and Mal, Tobin and Christen, Kelley and Alex and Emily and Lindsey.

They proceed by saying that they should play their cards right yada yada yada, most of them agreed that it made sense. Tierna, Alyssa and Ashlyn argued that they can’t base it off strategy. That’s not the way Julie and Crystal found out they’re a perfect match.Fed up, Tierna leaves the room and Abby follows her.

Tierna: It’s fucking stupid that they’re basing this game off of strategy! When the fuck did that ever help anyone?!

Abby: Are you mad because of that or because they paired you with Mal?

Tierna looked at her then rolled her eyes. She knew Abby was right.

Abby: Why are you closed off on Mal being your match?! She’s always only been about you. Yet you always put her as your second choice.

Tierna: I just don’t fucking see it with her. I really don’t. She can’t possibly be my match.

Abby: why the fuck not?!

Tierna: Shes exactly like everyone i’ve ever dated. Why the fuck would the love experts pair me up like this when it’s never worked out?! She’s so clingy, every since day one, she’s always like ‘you’re my match, you’re my match, you’re my match’ Like just let me breath for fucks sake.

Abby: Exactly like everyone you’ve dated? What a loyal 5”4 very pretty girl? who’s committed to make you realize you’re her match?!

Tierna grabbed a bear and walked away. Abby was absolutely right, Tierna was just that stubborn. Tierna turned and saw Mal, She overheard everything they said. Fuck. Mal had tears in her eyes and looked at Tierna.

Mal: Came to check up on you, got more than what i’ve bargained for.

with that she walked off brushing away her tears that streamed down her cheeks. Tierna groaned in distraught.

—————-

**8pm**

**ITS** **MATCH** **UP** **CEREMONY** **TIME**!

They all take their respective places, First up is our first confirmed perfect match! Julie and Crystal, cheers came from everyone as they were genuinely happy to secure a beam.

Next was Christen who picks Tobin.

Tierna picked Mal, but Mal was displeased by it, she felt like it was a pity-pick because of what she overheard Tierna say. Why would you pick someone you’re so sure isn’t your match?

Emily picked Lindsey, but Rose looked annoyed, she revealed that Lindsey made the move and kissed her. Emily was hurt by the new revelation.

Rose picked Abby, Kelley picked Alex, Ashlyn picked Ali and Sam picked Naeher. They all sat down next to their respective chosen matches, and waited for the ceremony to start.

The engines went off, the first beam immediately lit up for Julie and Crystal, they start off with one beam already lit.

They all pray for progress, they need it they’re half way through the process.

Another beam appears, they pray for another as they have been stuck at two beams for the past 2 weeks. & they get one! Three beams are lit, they all cheer in happiness then wait for more.

The engines turn off. Three beams, okay not bad. They can work off of this. They’re making progress and got a perfect match. That’s not bad.

They all walk off half pleased half disappointed. As for Julie and Crystal, their bags are packed and they head off to a private villa where they will spend the rest of their days away from the cameras. Next week in the ceremony they will come back and update us on the private life.

——————-

YOUR TASK: Head over to my insta @ uswnt.xi and answer the questions on my story!

also since crystal and julie are a confirmed match, i will not be talked as much about them. Focus will be on the people in the villa! i love you all 💙


	10. Episode 9 - Reckless Behaviour.

first of all, i wanna say thank you to everyone who was there for me last night. Last night was very difficult for me mentally & emotionally so i chose to not post a chapter + i let my friend run my account for the day (shout out to you P, love you)

i feel better today, i’m still trying my best to recover, but thank you to everyone that messaged me, it means the world, this chapter is for you guys 💙

this chapter is more of a filler, things will start to make sense in chapter 10.

——————

They came back and everyone got pats on their shoulders, they kept their heads high. But they all knew it wasn’t enough, they only confirmed one match and got three beams, they’re half way through this game.

After a while, they all separated to get ready for bed. Lindsey walked in looking for Emily who she found.

Lindsey: Can we talk?

Emily: Can it be another time? I’m just not in the best mind set right now.

Lindsey: Please, it won’t take long.

Emily: I really cant right now, tomorrow though, promise.

With that Emily stood up and walked away, Lindsey ruffled her hair breathing heavily. She didn’t want to wait until tomorrow, she just wanted to be okay.

——————

Tobin finished her morning routine and walked into the bedrooms, she saw Christen laying down and walked over.

Tobin: Can i sleep here?

She pointed at the empty spot next to Christen as she looked back at Tobin.

Christen: Yeah, if you want.

Tobin laid down next to Christen. She looked up at the ceiling as Christen turned to face her.

Tobin: Thank you for giving me a chance. I don’t wanna hurt you, I don’t wanna fuck up anymore.

Christen: I appreciate that, i’m not giving you a chance though yet. I need to actually see that i’m not your second choice Tobin.

Tobin: I understand and i’m gonna prove it to you.

Christen nodded then lifted her head to lay it on Tobins chest, they fell asleep like this peacefully.

——————

It was the morning after where things really started moving along, since last night was pretty slow. It started off by Alex making Kelley breakfast. An egg and cheese omelette with a side of bacon and a coffee with whole milk. Her favourite. Ali and Rose walked in and saw Alex cooking away.

Rose: oooo breakfast, count us in!

Alex: Um... i’m sorry you guys... i’m only making some for me and Kelley...

They both raised their eyebrows teasingly and looked at it each other.

Ali: And so it begins.

Alex: What are you talking about?

Rose: You like Kelley!! You’re making a move on her right now, come on.

Alex: Of course i like kelley... what’s not to like

Saying it out loud, made her relieved, they haven’t spent much time together but they slept next to each other the past couple of nights, had tickle fights, talked about their past and shes finally at a place where she can confront the fact that she had feelings for Kelley without thinking about Tobin.

Alex blushed and looked down while she cracked the eggs. Ali and Rose smirked at her. Then Alex paused.

Alex: I need your help.

Ali: Fine we’ll hook you up with Kelley

Ali jokingly rolled her eyes while Rose laughed at the sarcasm.

Alex: No it’s not that you idiots! i’m all good in the romance department, it’s just... uhhh...

Rose: What the fuck is up with you? you’ve suddenly gone nervous...

Alex: I need you to help me make eggs.

Rose and Ali looked at each other in disbelief, Rose even covered her mouth laughing. They just now noticed, since the day they stepped into the villa, Alex has never cooked a single thing.

Alex: Guys it’s not funny are you gonna help me or not? cause if i die alone it’s all on you guys.

Rose: Yeah sure blame your lack of wifey material and failed marriages on us not teaching you how to cook eggs!

Rose and Ali teased Alex until they finally gave her a break and helped her cook.

She took the food and set it up on the stairs in the back garden, then walked back in to find Kelley. She managed to find her in the bathroom, packing up her toiletries.

Alex: Are you done? i have something to show you.

Kelley: One second i’ll just throw my bag back in the room.

She did as she said, then met back with Alex. Alex subtly moved her hand into Kelleys and pulled her to the set up.

Alex: I made you your favourite breakfast. You’re too simple honestly, i should’ve went for my gut and made you blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and gone over board.

Kelley: oh my god you i know me so well. This looks so good.

Alex: Lets hope it tastes good. Or i’m gonna fight them.

Alex said the second sentence under her breath but it caught Kelley’s attention which made her hum in curiosity.

Alex: Nothing. I just said i hope i got it right!

Kelley nodded and sat down, so did Alex after. I’ll tell you the truth, Kelley wasn’t use to people putting in effort for her. So for someone as beautiful as Alex, to do something so thoughtful, she didn’t know how to handle it, she was just shy.

They both ate and hummed at the taste, it was good but then again you can’t go very wrong with eggs, right? Kelley got a little bit of cheese on the side of her mouth, so Alex wiped it off Kelley’s face. They both laughed at the cliche.

—————

Emily talked through her feelings last night with Christen. From day one they really connected as their sense of humour was exactly the same. So for them to talk about their feelings with each other was a bit new to them.

Christen: I just don’t want to be a bridge for someone, i don’t want to be someone that just occupied their time until they find someone better to drop me for. I don’t want to be a pit stop i want to be the destination.

Emily: do you actually think Tobin is your destination then?

Christen: I want her to be... isn’t that enough? I actually feel something toward her, i shouldn’t just run away right?

Emily: If it’s worth fighting for then i guess so, but you have to be careful when it comes to Tobin, what did she tell you last night?

Christen: That she won’t fuck up anymore, that she’ll be nothing but truthful to me.

Emily: Then hold that against her, she promised you this so she better give you it.

—————

Lindsey waited until Emily finished her morning work out by the pool, to approach her.

Lindsey: Can we talk now? You promised...

Emily sighed and nodded, she wasn’t looking forward to it. She sat in front of Lindsey and nodded as a ‘talk’ sign.

Lindsey: I know i fucked up yesterday by kissing Rose, It’s just after what you did for me i think i got a little scared because of the fact that you were pursuing only me. But i don’t think it’s fair you’re getting this mad at me, we aren’t dating yet so i have the right to kiss whoever i want.

Emily: Hold on, woah. I’m not mad that you kissed Rose, not at all. I wouldn’t say i’m mad either. I’m just annoyed that i had to hear it from her instead of you. I’m annoyed that you kissed her not even 2 minutes after what i did for you, that you kissed her in the room right next door to me.

Lindsey: But we aren’t in a relationship, Em. Why does it matter if i kissed someone else?

Emily: I don’t know, something called respect?

Lindsey: Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’ll be honest with you, from here on out. Just don’t not talk to me. I hate sleeping alone.

Emily nodded and hugged Lindsey. They weren’t in the best of terms but they were beginning to be okay.

Lindsey: Oh there’s something else, i have to tell you but you’re not gonna like it...

Emily: i just can’t catch a break up in this bitch huh

Lindsey: Tobin almost kissed me yesterday also... but it didn’t happen because i pulled away.

Emily started fuming. Not because she felt jealous, she couldn’t care less at that moment honestly, she just remembered her and Christens conversation and how Tobin promised she’ll be nothing but truthful.

Lindsey: Emily? Are you okay?

Emily: Fuck no i’m not.

Lindsey: I stopped her. I didn’t kiss her.

Emily: No, not that.

Emily walked into the house with clenched fists looking for tobin, uh oh.

—————

ITS COMPETITION TIME!

And it didn’t come at a more better timing. They played a game where they had to guess the other players’ most embarrassing stories,

The couples that won the dates tomorrow are Alyssa and Sam, Abby and Mal.

—————

Ali sat on Ashlyn’s lap, running her hand through her hair. They were in comfortable silence, but Ashlyn was the first to break it.

Ashlyn: I just wanna get you as my match and get the hell outta here

Ali: That sounds so good right now... I’ve always wanted to go to orlando

Ashlyn: oh you’re already planning huh?

Ali laughed and nodded sarcastically

——————

The next day the two couples went ATV-ing in the middle of the woods, both Mal and Sam both holding on to their picks, knowing exactly what they’re doing.

Next they enjoyed a beautiful picnic in the middle of a pretty farm.

Sam and Alyssa’s date went better than they both anticipated, as always they talked about all things nerdy with puns that only experts can crack. Luckily they were on the same wave length and understood every joke one of them put out. At one point, Alyssa had champagne snort out of her nose which caused even more laughs, and good tv.

While Abby and Mal had a more chill date, Abby explained to Mal that she was excited about Mal from the beginning and wanted this chance to see if there might be something between them. Mal was open to it but reminded Abby that her eyes are set on Tierna which Abby respected. They talked about their most embarrassing moments and worst hair cuts, Mals being a mixture of a bob-cut and a perm. Abby described even the thought of it as “disaster central”.

——————

i love you all so much 💙💙

go onto my story and choose you picks on who to send to the truth boot!

sam + alyssa or abby + mal?!


	11. Episode 10 - Kiss Me Twice.

*****NOTE**: Alyssa + Sam won the truth booth vote by 61% !***

—————

**Kelley: So since Alex did something that nice for me, i decided to return the effort. I know Alex is a really sporty girl so i decided to spend the day by the pool playing games.

Kelley approached Alex from behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

Kelley: Get your swimsuit and meet me at the pool in 10 minutes.

Alex nodded as she got up and got dressed. Meanwhile, Kelley brought anything and everything they can use to play games. They met up at the pool, They both struggled to not stare at each other's bodies. Alex clears her throat.

Alex: You good? You're kinda stuck...

Kelley: Uh yeah i'm fine, i was just thinking.

Alex: What are we doing today?

Kelley smirked at the question as she threw her beach ball into the pool, then dove in. She swam back up and wiped her face off, looking back at Alex.

Kelley: JUMP IN!

Alex smiles at her idiotic actions. She put her towel down on the chairs then ran and jumped in, making sure she made a huge splash. She swam up towards Kelley, wrapping her arms around Kelley's neck. Kelley looked into Alex's mesmerizing eyes, leaning in slowly. This could be it, the moment they both have been waiting for. Until Alex threw water at Kelley's face, making her jerk back.

Kelley: You asshole!!

Alex laughed as Kelley threw some water back, luckily Alex already took cover. Rolling her eyes, Kelley jumped over Alex trying to dunk her head down, they can barely take this seriously because of how much they were laughing so they gave up.

Kelley: Anyway, before you ATTACKED me, i was thinking we'd play head ball.

Alex looked at Kelley confused, laughing as she winked at Kelley, attempting to make a dirty joke.

Kelley: Not that, oh god Alex!! It's like keepie uppies but to each other using our heads!

Alex agreed and they pulled away a reasonable distance, Kelley started them off heading the ball directly at Alex. Alex returned the favour. They kept a streak of 32 until Kelley missed.

Kelley: That's not fair you used your nose!!

Alex: No i didn't what the fuck?!

Kelley: YES YOU CHEATER.

Alex: Hey! don't accuse me! besides, so what? The nose is part of the face!

Kelley: Alex this isn't fucking face ball, it's head ball... you gotta use your HEAD, hence... HEAD ball!

Alex: You just hate losing! You're a sore loser.

Kelley: Wanna really test "us"?

Alex: What do you have in mind?

Kelley: Marco polo, yanno what they say, communication is key.

Alex laughed and agreed to the game, they played rock paper scissors to find out that Kelley had to go first. So she closed her eyes and screamed Marco as Alex moved all the way to the corner of the pool. Alex yelled back Polo. Kelley started following the direction of the sound, knowing that Alex would be moving around as soon as she reached it. She yelled again and received the reply, again moving towards the sound. When she felt her foot being knocking she instantly jumped to tag Alex. Opening her eyes, she laughed manically.

Kelley: HAHA I GOT YOU.

Alex: You cheated again! I can never trust you!!

Kelley: You literally almost tackled me! How did i cheat?!

Kelley didn't cheat. Alex laughed at her reaction, Kelley was super competitive and Alex loved taking advantage of that. It was Alex's turn so she closed her eyes, she had a plan on what she's gonna do. She yelled out and got the reply back. Instantly she peaked her eyes open and once she started seeing Kelley move slowly she jumped and attacked her. Kelley groaned as Alex literally strangled her.

Kelley: YOU CHEAT!

Alex: SORE LOSER.

They laughed as Kelley tried pushing Alex off her. Alex was hanging on for dear life.

Kelley: get awayyy from meeee! i don't associate with cheaters!

Alex: I'm not going anywhereeeee!

Kelley eventually gave in when Alex locked her legs around Kelley's hips and wrapped her arms around Kelley's neck. Kelley looked up into Alex's eyes, Kelley had a thing for eyes, it's pretty obvious now. She blushed when she realized the position they were in, but didn't act on anything. She didn't know if that was a sign to kiss her (Spoiler alert: It was, but that's not the point). She didn't want to get rejected like she almost did before. All she did was hold alex's hips and smile.

Luckily, Alex leaned in. She leaned in and kissed Kelley putting in the most effort she's ever put into a kiss. It was perfect. It was amazing. Kelley followed Alex's lead, rolling her tongue teasingly on Alex's bottom lip. Kelley ran her hand from Alex's lips to her thigh, causing alex's spine to shiver at her touch. Alex let out a slight moan as she ran her hands through Kelley's wet hair, tugging it so softly but enough for Kelley to notice. As they pulled away, Kelley took a deep breath, astonished by the overwhelming amount of butterflies she's gotten in the past 15 seconds. She whispered "Wow." under her breath, Alex giggled and blushed in return. She dropped off Kelley's hips back down into the water.

Kelley: Where are you going?

Alex: To get a snack.

Kelley: You're just gonna leave me here in shock?! have mercy!

Alex shrugged and winked at Kelley, moving to the edge of the pool. Kelley followed her.

Kelley: At least give me a kiss...

Alex smiled and pecked Kelley as passionately as possible, but it only lasted "milliseconds" as Kelley would say.

Kelley: That's it?

Alex: You said to give you kiss. Singular. You asked for one, i'm not gonna kiss you twice.

Kelley rolled her eyes as Alex got out, She knew Alex's tactic. "Make sure to leave her wanting more". Alex swayed her ass as she walked into the villa, and Kelley was probably the most horny she's ever felt. Hormones flying all over.

**Kelley: I know Alex's games, and i'm not here for it, she wants directness, so i'll give her that, I don't want to give her any more leeway to tease me more.

—————

As Emily marched through the villa with her fists clenched, she was stopped by Tierna blocking her way.

Tierna: Dude what's up?! Your eyes are literally on fire...

Emily: Fuck Tobin. She's literally ruining all our fucking relationships. She can't keep her dick in her fucking pants for once.

Tierna: Slow down. What's going on? I'm so confused. Come sit down.

Tierna wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulder walking her to the boom boom room, don't worry they just needed a little privacy. Nothing more. They sat down as Tierna focused on slowing down Emily's rapid breathing.

Emily: I talked to christen yesterday, she told me that Tobin promised her she doesn't wanna fuck up anymore and shit then i find out fucking today that Tobin made a move to kiss Lindsey yesterday! I know for a fact Christen doesn't know, she never brought this up. I'm gonna fuck Tobin up.

Tierna: Dude just breathe. "Fucking Tobin up" Is gonna solve nothing. Don't you think you're hurting Christen more if she hears it from you and not Tobin? You're causing more pain. We need to talk to Tobin. We need to knock some sense into her and tell her what she's doing is wrong, then if she chooses not to tell her that's when it's okay for us to.

Emily groaned loudly as she ruffled her hair in frustration.

Emily: You're right. You're absolutely right. Can we talk to her after the truth booth? Get some of the girls Christen so she doesn't get suspicious?

Tierna nodded they took a few minutes to retreat before leaving the room, so when they go out it doesn't show how Emily is so angry.

—————

Here's where things get messy. While Tierna and Emily were in the room, Mal and Ali passed by and noticed the room door closed. They eavesdropped the whole time trying to figure out who's in there. They were whispered as low as they can.

Mal: It has to be Tobin and Christen.

Ali: Oh my god they're doing it!!

Mal: Oh my god whoever's the bottom they moaning out "fuck"

Ali: I HEAR IT TOO! She just said "You're tight, You're so tight."

They got it wrong. Emily was only saying "You're right. You're absolutely right". And when Emily groaned loudly they looked at each other giggling like school girls, thinking that the an orgasm was reached. When it went dead silent after they went and hid under the kitchen counter waiting for the people inside to get out.

When Emily and Tierna walked out, Mal and Ali's faces dropped. Oh fuck. Definitely not who they expected. Oh well here's where your nosey asses get you.

—————

ITS TRUTH BOOTH TIME!

Sam and Alyssa comfortably won. There wasn't a question about it as Mal was fixated on Tierna and no one else.

They walked out, hand in hand. They felt confident in what they had, and even if it doesn't work they knew they had a really good friendship/relationship where ever life takes them.

they walked in and stood in front of the screen, Alyssa leaned in and kissed the side of Sams head.

The device scanned their bodies, as their heartbeats raced. They felt their hearts jump out of their chests. The screen took longer than usual to show the answer, almost as if it wants to torture the living hell out of them.

They don't know if they were overly cocky and confident as a result of last weeks truth booth, however, the odds were against them today. Sam and Alyssa are a no match. Alyssa teared yo as soon as she saw it. She wanted that to work more than anything, It just wasn't meant to be. Sam held on to Alyssa, comforting her.

As they walked back into the villa with long faces, reality hit them all. They're over half way through this, and nothing has worked. Only one confirmed match and feelings are really getting serious here. People are getting hurt more than ever. They need to play their cards right.

——————

After the truth booth, Tierna and Emily explained their game plan to the other girls. That's when Lindsey, Rose, Abby and Alyssa swept Christen away to the other side of the villa.

The rest confronted Tobin. Tobin looked around as they all gathered around her, she was sitting on a beanbag chair with a beer in hand.

Ashlyn: We need to talk to you.

Tobin nervously ruffled her hair and nodded. They all sat around in a circle, Emily not saying a word.

Tierna: Listen Tobin. We're all here for the same reason, we want to find love. And trust us when we tell you, we want you to find love.

Mal: We know you're just playing this game but when you start hurting people just for your benefit, it gets messy.

Tobin: Why are you guys telling me all this? I didn't do shit.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Alex: We know you almost kissed Lindsey.

Tobin: So? I wanted to see if there was something there. Clearly there isn't, i can say the same about you and why you're sucking Kelley's face off.

Ashlyn: Tobin. Stop. Stop putting your wall up, we want whats best for you.

Tobin started getting frustrated, to be frank it's quite intimidating when everyone goes against you. Tobin hated feeling intimidated.

Tobin: I don't want to talk about this.

Emily: Tobin were gonna fucking talk about this whether you like it or not. Christen told me you said you don't wanna fuck up anymore, then tell me this. Does she know about you and Lindsey? No, how are you gonna convince me your intentions are good when you do shit like this behind her back?

Tobin: I see now. You're jealous aren't you, Emily?

Emily: That's literally the last thing on my fucking mind Tobin. Christen deserves fucking better than this. Don't you have a fucking heart? You're fucked up, Tobin.

Something about that hit Tobin really hard. She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears, but couldn't help it. They all looked at each other confused, they didn't know if she was being manipulative or genuine.

Emily: You need to keep your fucking dick in your pants.

Mal and Ali looked at each other, rolling their eyes at Emily's words. In their minds, she was preaching about loyalty while "hooking up" with Tierna. You can see how this got way too messy.

Ali: You need to tell Christen after the match up ceremony, if you don't well tell her tomorrow and We all know that's enough for Christen to walk away if she hears it from us and not you.

Tobin nodded in response, They all stood up and walked back into the villa so Christen doesn't get suspicious, some of them patted Tobins back. Tobin took a deep breath and stayed out for a while after.

**Tobin: I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. All i want is to be with Christen. I want to be happy with her. I- fuck. I just don't feel good about myself right now.

After this they all got ready for the match up ceremony.

—————

MATCH UP CEREMONY TIME

Everyone walked out onto the stage for the match up ceremony. They are reunited with Julie and Crystal who spent the week on their private villa after finding out they're a perfect match.

Julie: We've had an amazing week, I was really hoping you guys find another perfect match so you can experience what it's been for us.

Crystal looked into Julie's eyes with contentment. Holding and squeezing each other's hands.

Crystal: She told me yesterday she was falling in love with me, the feeling is mutual. I couldn't be happier than i am right now. She's been perfect.

As Julie and Crystal sat down first, Alex came next. She smiled when she called out Kelley's name, they locked in.

Then it was Sam, our first half out the heartbreak couple this week. Oddly, she picked Rose.

Tobin walked up and immediately called Christens name. She wasn’t in the best state of mind at the moment, she was extremely quite.

Lindsey picked Emily and that made Emily so confident in what they had. She was beyond happy.

The second half of the heart break couple, Alyssa, picked Abby. Catching everyone off guard, but then again if it wasn’t Alyssa then who?

Tierna walked up and chose Mal. She wasn’t confident in her choice, but she didn’t have another option.

By default, and certainly not planned, the last two were Ashlyn and Ali. They walked up and locked in.

Everyone took their seats next to their choices as they stared at the beams. The sound generated again, sending shivers through everyone’s spines. Here we go again.

A beam was already lit for Julie and Crystal, the perfect match. They grinned at each other as Julie whispered “that’s us baby.” Making Crystal blush like crazy.

Deep breaths. Words of encouragement. Cussing under their breaths.

The next beam appeared, they nodded at each other. They didn’t want to get their hopes up.

Then another one appeared. Thats three now. All of them prayed for another one. Just a sign that they’re working through it. They’ve been stuck for so long, they needed progress. Seconds passed and they got nothing. Seconds that felt like centuries.

The wait was worth it though... Another beam appeared. A fourth one. They all cheered in shock, they managed to break the curse of the three and under.

Could they go all the way?

Sadly, it was too early. The sound stopped and so did the generator. Four beams. Half way there. There was three match ups to go. They were all so happy. Everyone cheered and jumped around.

They went back to the villa feeling excited for the first time. They felt hope for the first time.

—————

Kelley walked over to Alex, smiling at her. Alex looked back confused.

Alex: Whats up?

Kelley: I’m so happy i’m with you.

Alex blushed, rolling her eyes as she didn’t know what to say. Kelley leaned in and pecked Alex.

Alex: Oh that’s all i get?

Kelley: That’s all i got before??

Alex: Kiss me.

Kelley pecked her again. Alex groaned.

Alex: Kiss me twice.

Kelley kissed her two times, but slowly. Kelley wanted it too. They moved their lips in sync, ever so passionately. As they pulled away, Alex was blindsided by how good the kiss was, she doesn’t know why. Or what was different. But she still thinks it’s one of the best kisses they’ve ever had.

Alex: Always, Kiss me twice.

Kelley grinned at her words and nodded.

—————

The night was so long, and it’s only getting longer. There are many unresolved issues that need to be fixed.

To be continued...

—————

COMPETITION: idk if anyone is interested, but anyone who makes a good meme about this fic and dms me, will get a shoutout on my insta story!

YOUR TASK - go on my insta ( @ oosa.wnt ) and answer the questions on my story !

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. it’s been a stressful few days, hacked twitter and whatnot, if you don’t follow me make sure you do! @ oosawnt

i hope you liked this chapter i spent so long on it and i hope it’s worth it 💙

FEEDBACK/ COMMENTS/ VOTES are so appreciated. Thank you for making me # 1 on the woso tag also!!


	12. Episode 11 - A Change of Heart.

Hey guys! we’re picking up exactly where we left off, enjoy!

—————

Emily's eyes followed Tobin as she walked up to Christen. Tobin looked back as Emily gave her a nod for support, she knew what was at risk here. Tobin tapped Christens shoulder.

Tobin: Can we talk for a bit?

Christen: Of course, babe.

They walked out and sat on the steps of the porch. Tobin took a deep breath.

Tobin: I need to be completely honest with you, i think you deserve it and i don't want you to hear it from anyone else.

Christen looked at Tobin worriedly, she thought this may lead to the end of them, but that's not what Christen wanted. She was willing to fight for what she has with Tobin.

Tobin: A couple of days ago, me and lindsey almost kissed.

Christen: Almost?

Tobin: We were in the bathroom, she was really upset and we got caught up in the moment. I leaned in but Lindsey was the one to pull away and give me a reality check.

Christen: Why are you telling me this? If nothing happened, why hurt me?

Tobin: What...?

Christen: It just feels like you constantly hurt people. If nothing came of it, what's the point in me knowing this? God, Tobin. Can you think of anyone else but yourself?

Tobin was perplexed, this was honestly the last reaction she expected. She has thought about every outcome, good or bad. But definitely not this.

Tobin: I thought i was doing the right thing? I thought all you wanted was honesty? i wanted to give you that.

Christen: You want to hurt people, Tobin. That's all you've done since day one. Are you a sadist or some shit? Do you get off on causing pain to people?

With that Christen stood up and left, Tobin had a look on her face that basically said "what the fuck just happened". Emily walked up to her, putting her hand on Tobins shoulder.

Emily: I'm proud of you.

Tobin: Get the fuck away from me.

Tobin flinched at Emily's touch and walked to her room, she laid down in bed and broke down, falling asleep sobbing. Emily now, was also confused.

**Tobin: I just don't have the fucking energy anymore. I try to do the right thing, it doesn't work. Christen is the only person i saw myself with outside the villa. Now i lost that?

—————

The next morning everyone was woken up by the sounds of Sam and Alyssa. They walked around yelling "Group meeting! Group meeting!".

Ali: It's fucking 8am... you have to be kidding me...?

Sam: Its a long day today. Everyone get ready, meeting is held in 15 minutes in the living room.

Everyone groaned as they got up. Precisely 15 minutes later the meeting commenced. 

Alyssa: Listen. Last nights truth booth was awful. I was hurt by the outcome, i don't want anyone here to feel like i did, ever. So Sam and I spent the last 3 hours figuring stuff out.

Abby: Did you guys not sleep?

Sam: Nope. Thanks to a good cup of Lindsey's portland coffee...

Lindsey: Does anyone try asking before using my coffee roast?? It's literally inside my suitcase, how the fuck did you even find it?

Alyssa: Calm down Linds, we'll talk about this later, that's not the point.

Sam: So basically, what we want to do is: everyone stand next to the person you sat next to in match week one.

They all stood next to their match.

Alyssa: So this way, we can eliminate Kelley and Christen, Me and Sam, Alex and Julie, Tierna and Emily and Crystal and Mal from week one. Rose and Lindsey, Ashlyn and Abby, Tobin and Ali have to be one of those beams.

They did the same for week two. They got two beams in week two, one of them being Julie and Crystal. Therefore, out of the rest there's only one perfect match. Sam and Alyssa got eliminated, That means any one of these could be a match: Tobin and Christen, Ashlyn and Abby, Kelley and Emily, Tierna and Alex, Ali and Mal and Rose and Lindsey.

Week Three, two beams, one was for Julie and Crystal. One of the rest could've been a perfect match.

**Sam: I know what you're thinking, How does this help? What the fuck are you thinking? But trust me it works. When you put all the information you have in front of you, it slowly starts to make sense.

Week four, three beams, one for Julie and Crystal. Slowly it became exhausting and repetitive, until kelley made a breakthrough.

Kelley: Something isn't making sense.

Everyone looked at Kelley.

Kelley: Tierna kept sitting next to other people until week 4 and 5 where she sat next to Mal. We didn't start getting any beams more than 3 until that.

Alyssa and Sam looked at each other in shock. They've been looking for this piece of the puzzle all night, and now they got it.

Christen: Kelley is right. Take it from the stanford graduates.

Tierna: Then what does that mean?

Christen: This is what happens when you leave stanford early... It means you and mal are a confirmed perfect match. there's no other way.

Sam: Mathematically, that increases the probability you two are a match by 50%.

Tierna and Mal looked at each other, the rest looked at them look at each other. They screamed and jumped into each other's arms.

Mal: I told you we're the perfect match.

Sam: We aren't done yet tho! me and Alyssa have come to this conclusion, two in four of these couples are a perfect match too. Alex and Kelley, Alyssa and Abby, me and Rose, Emily and Lindsey by process of elimination and probability.

Alyssa: So here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna try and send one of these four couples to the truth booth tonight in hopes of finding a perfect match then in match up ceremony we're gonna sit the same way as last time but change up one couple. if we get less beams than last week that means they're not a match. if more, then they are. Any questions?

Ali: Yeah i have one, what happened to playing with your heart? finding love?

Alyssa: Were in week 5, only have one confirmed match and 4 beams. Sorry but finding love is clearly not working out right now, so either we do this or lose the game.

Lindsey: okay how is it fair on Tierna and Mal? they're a perfect match shouldn't we let them go out of the villa?

Sam: I think we're so behind right now that we have to prioritize the rest of the group. If you two don't mind of course?

Mal: Yeah i don't mind, i don't want to go to a private villa anyway.

Tierna looked at Mal whole furrowing her eyebrows. Why does Mal not want to go to the private villa with Tierna? Sam nodded and asked if there's any more questions, when everyone said no they all went their separate ways. Meeting over! Tierna took Mal to the side when everyone left.

Tierna: Why don't you want to go to the private villa with me?

Mal: Um okay have you seen the way you've treated me this whole time? I kept telling you, you're my perfect match and you were in denial the whole time. I don't know if it's that i'm not your type, or you're not into me or something but i'm not going to go to a private villa with someone that didn't respect me this whole time just because theyre my perfect match. I cant lead you on.

Tierna: I'm sorry Mal. I didn't mean to, i just needed to see where the other relationships were leading up to. I needed to figure myself out, and don't ever say it's about you cause it's not. I really like you Mal. But i didn't want to put my eggs in one basket just for me to get hurt, but now that i know you're my perfect match - i'm all in.

Mal ran her hands through her hair and sighed heavily, these were the words she wanted to hear, she was just scared. A lot of times people change as soon as they leave the house. She was hoping this isn't one of those times.

Tierna: Can we start again? Please Mal.

Mal: First of all, it doesn't change my thoughts about the private villa-

Tierna: Fuck the private villa, i don't want that. I just want you. I want to try things again, with you.

Mal: Also, i need you to put in some effort. This whole time i've been constantly put down, i need to know that you're serious about making this work, i want to see effort come from you.

Tierna: Done and Done. Mal i promise you won't regret this.

Tierna kissed Mal on her forehead, Mal blushed at her actions. Tierna was serious about this, she wanted to do anything to gain Mals trust back.

—————

COMPETITION TIME AT THE VILLA

Today's competition was so pointless. Basically rigged, the first 4 people with the most points in the game HAD to go on the date. For the first time, they can't choose who their date is unless it's one of the other three. Ali got first place, then Christen, then Ashlyn, then Alyssa.

**Christen: I think me going out on the date is gonna give me clarity on what happened last night. I feel like i didn't take it as well as i should've, but i think we both need time apart to see what comes of it, So yeah i'm excited.

—————

The date was a couples yoga activity, it tested their “physical intimacy”. For Christen and Alyssa, it was practically nonexistent so they laughed the when they got into positions that were VERY intimate. Meanwhile, Ashlyn and Ali took it well, they were in sync with their breathing and worked very well as a team.

After the yoga they went to a little coffee shop to talk. Let’s see how Ashlyn and Ali’s night went on.

Ashlyn: So what are you looking for when you leave the villa?

Ali: I just want someone to spend my days with, i’m at a point in my life where i’m ready to settle down. I’m ready to take on a serious relationship.

Ashlyn: And is the person in the villa?

Ashlyn gave a huge hint, what she meant by that question is “Am i the person you see yourself with after all this?” Ali smiled and held Ashlyn’s hand.

Ali: I really want to give it a go. How are we gonna work with the distance though? I live in Pennsylvania, you live in Florida...

Ashlyn: I don’t know, i mean obviously i’m willing to put in the effort but i don’t want to rush in, i love Florida and it would take something serious for me to move to somewhere else

Ali: I understand what you mean, you should know that i don’t plan on living in Pennsylvania for too long, so maybe Florida can be my new home... or better yet maybe you can be my new home...?

Ashlyn blushed hard before leaning in to kiss Ali passionately. She hummed into the kiss, running her hand through Ali’s hair. Ashlyn was so content with where things were going, and so was Ali.

—————

Christen and Alyssa’s date was more on the fun side, it was hard to spend time with Alyssa with out it being a good time. Alyssa want much of a serious-talk person, it made Christen feel like she was breathing fresh air for the first time in a long time. Let’s be real here, Christen felt everything when it came to Tobin, it’s hard to compare. But with Alyssa it’s easy, most of Alyssa’s actions were meaningful. Meanwhile, whenever Tobin talks Christen always felt manipulated, and that for her wasn’t healthy.

For a brief second, Christen thought about Kelley. Did she throw out the best relationship she might’ve had? No. She isn’t her match, focus on that.

Alyssa: I’m not lying! I tried a grasshopper once and it wasn’t bad!

Christen: You’re so gross! how in the world would you even get the balls to try it...

Alyssa: It’s a good source of protein, you don’t get these arms from nothing...

Christen: i got these arms from normal chicken nuggets and short ribs, they’re stronger than yours.

Alyssa: ... Arm wrestle?

Christen: Challenge accepted Lyss.

They put their arms on the table and held their palms together.

Alyssa: Christen. stop. It’s 1 2 3 go, not 1 2 3!!

Christen rolled her eyes jokingly, then waited on the word ‘go’. At first, no side seemed to be getting the upper hand. Their strength was equal, sweat started to break. Then it was back and forth, until Christen managed to put Alyssa all the way down.

Christen: CHICKEN NUGGETS AND SHORT RIBS.

Alyssa: I let you win.

Christen: COME ON. i won, fair and square. At least be respectful.

Alyssa shook her head, the rest of the night they just got to know each other.

**Chrsiten: I have a lot to consider, my connection with Tobin is more on the physical side, but with Alyssa it was more. Also Alyssa is very pretty, there is definitely a connection there.

—————

hey guys! lots of unfinished business set for the next chapter!

sorry for the strategy talk! i had to give you guys a glimpse of their thought process

i hope you enjoyed! now go on my insta @ oosa.wnt & vote who you want to send to the truth boot:

Krashlyn or Alyssa & Christen?!


	13. Episode 12 - Lust and Fire.

I'm a couple days late to post this chapter, i know. I've been going through a lot & the last thing i want is to pressure myself to write this & end up hating to write or for it to not be 100% how i want. I'd rather be late and put all the effort in for it to be amazing, perfect & lengthy than to just put out anything.

With that being said, this chapter is dedicated to my best friends younger brother who passed away a little ago, & to my other best friend who recently suffered two brain seizures, i love you both so much 💙 please keep them in your prayers.

Also, by the time i post this, it's my birthday! so this is going to be my birthday chapter, i love you all 💙

**NOTE: Krashlyn won the votes by 66%!**

—————

Tobin spent the day in complete isolation, she thought long and hard about what she's done in this process. Maybe she deserved it? It's kind of like the boy who cried wolf, who's gonna trust her after all the shit she put the other girls through? She wanted Christen, she wanted her so bad. It took her a while to notice, but she's never felt this way towards anyone.

Emily and Abby knocked on the door of the bedrooms.

Tobin: Ocupado

Tobin yelled through her pillow. They didn't care though, they just walked in. Tobin grunted and covered herself with a blanket.

Abby: Whats going on buddy?

Tobin stayed quiet as the other two rubbed her back slowly.

Abby: Talk to us, we can help you through this.

Tobin: I lost Christen. For good.

Emily looked at Abby confused, Abby shrugged back.

Emily: How though? I'm so confused like what did you do?

Tobin shoved her blanket off angrily and turned to Emily.

Tobin: What did i do...? Let me tell you what i fucking did, I took your fucking advice that's what i did. I took your fucking advice and she left me.

Emily: Why would she do that? Wait, calm down. You took my advice and told her what?

Tobin: I told her I almost fucking kissed Lindsey.

Abby: YOU ALMOST KISSED LINDSEY?!

Emily glared at Abby, giving her a hint that now is just not the time.

Emily: Okay when you told her, what did she say?

Tobin: That i should've fucking kept quiet about it, that all i want to do is hurt her and that's the reason behind me telling her.

Emily looked down, how the fuck did this all go down? Why did Christen do this? She knew Christen had strong feelings for Tobin so why just walk away?

Emily: I'll make this right. I promise.

Tobin: You've done enough, Emily. Just stop meddling.

Abby: But you did the right fucking thing, i don't get it.

Tobin shrugged and slipped back into bed, sighing loudly. Emily and Abby walk out of the room.

Emily: I need to talk to Christen when she gets back. I know why she's doing this.

—————

Tierna took Mal out to the terrace, she had something very special planned for the day. Since they're officially a perfect match and have chosen to not go to the private villa, she wanted to solely focus on their relationship and building on it.

Mal: Where are you taking me?

Tierna: I know we can't leave the premises, and i also know i've treated you like shit. I want to start making it up to you, so i made us a little spa thing, i'm going to give you a back massage.

Mals jaw dropped, Tierna had rose petals everywhere and everything was very romantic. Mal took her shirt off, knowing Tiernas eyes would be following along, then laid down on the mattress. Tierna knew what she was doing when she decided to straddle Mals back. She began to massage Mals back, rubbing essential oils all over.

Mal: That feels very good...

Mal let out a small moan-like sound that caught Tierna off guard, almost making her choke on her own breath. She pressed harder.

Tierna: I should've tried things with you but i was honestly scared of falling, because if i fell for you and found out you weren't my perfect match i'd be so hurt. If i would've known, i'd have done everything different. I really like you Mal.

Mal decided to turn around so she's facing Tierna, she looked into her eyes and smiled slightly.

Mal: I like you too T, i have since the beginning. Right now, i'm close to forgiving you. But i hope you don't take it as a way for you to not put in effort anymore.

Tierna shook her head and leaned down, she pressed her lips gently onto Mals. Mal followed Tiernas lead as they moved their lips in sync, grinding down slightly causing Mal to unintentionally moan. She then bit Mals bottom lip as she pulled away slowly, smirking.

Tierna: Now my turn... i'm joking!

**Tierna: I think right now me and Mal are on the same page finally, I've explained to her where my heads at and i really want this to work out.

—————

TRUTH BOOTH TIME!

it was a no-brainer that Ashlyn and Ali were going to win. So they made their way to the shed, hands intertwined.

Their breaths sped more and more every step they took.

Ali: I feel like i've been waiting for this moment, but now that it's here i'm shitting it.

Ashlyn chuckled then squeezed her hand, reassuring her. They walk in and stand in front of the screen. So it begins.

The screen begins to scan their bodies as they stand nervously next to each other, hands are sweaty but they didn't care. Time slowed down like never before and the tension was rising.

Then the answer came up. We hate to see it, Ashlyn and Ali are a no match. They both gasp, Ashlyn runs her hand through her hair. What more could they fucking do? They play strategically, they didn't win. They play with their hearts now they ALSO don't win? They were fuming, they got out of the shed and none of them said a word. When they walked into the villa everyone hugged them and encouraged them to get through this from the better side.

**Ali: I just don't know anymore. I really don't. nothings worked out for me. Ashlyn is the ONLY person i see myself with here, it's unfair.

—————

Kelley and Alex spent most of the day cuddling on the sofa. After the hefty truth booth they went right back to the sofa. They compared hand sized, threw grapes into each other's mouths, at one point they even tried to imitate one of those WWE slams just for fun. Thats why they worked, there was never a dull moment between them. They were just happy.

Sam and Alyssa - the masterminds - came up to them to update them on what's going down tonight in the match up ceremony.

Sam: Tonight we find out if you two are a match or not. We're going to switch you two with our no match - Ashlyn and Ali.

Alyssa: If we get 5 beams or more, you two are a confirmed no match. If we get less than 5, you two are a confirmed match. Because if we get less than 5 that means one of the perfect couples - you - got separated. Got it?

Kelley and Alex nodded back as Alyssa and Sam walked away.

**Alex: Please Are you the one? god's.... please just pull through this one time! Tonight we find out if me and Kelley are a match... I say i'm pretty confident, because i know i've never felt this for anyone in my life.

Kelley: You’re so my perfect match babe...

Alex scrunched her face while Kelley kissed her all over her face. Slowly the kisses turned from cute pecks to marking Alex’s neck with hickeys. Alex hummed in pleasure at Kelsey’s actions.

Alex: I suggest you stop right now...

Kelley: Why should i...?

Alex: You’ll get yourself in trouble.

Kelley straddling Alex’s hips and smirked down at her. She leaned in and kissed Alex ever so slowly.

Kelley: i like trouble

Alex breathed heavily as she ran her hands to Kelley’s hipsters

Alex: You want to take this somewhere more private...?

Kelley smirked as she got off Alex. Alex strutted in front of Kelley as she followed into the boom boom room. Kelley shut the door behind them.

Alex laid on the bed teasingly as Kelley crawled over her. Instantly she began to kiss down Alex’s neck and collarbone, she knew it was Alex’s weakness. She sucked Alex’s pulse point as Alex moaned in pleasure. Kelley tugged alex’s shirt up, before sitting up and taking off her own as well. Their bare chests pressed against each other as kelley moved down more.

Kelley shuffled between Alex’s legs as she trailed kisses down her chest. She started to pull down Alex’s sweatpants.

Kelley: You’re not wearing underwear...

Alex smirked at Kelley’s new revelation. Kelley took Alexs pants off, biting her lip at the view. Kelley kissed Alex’s inner thighs gently, inching closer to her centre. Alex’s shivered at Kelley’s actions. Kelley trailed her tongue teasingly up Alex’s folds, she dug her nails into Alex’s thighs as Kelley began to taste Alex. This is going to be fun.

—————

Emily finally caught up with Christen after the truth booth.

Emily: Hey, wait up! Pressy we need to talk.

Christen: If this is about Tobin id rather not.

Emily: I know why you're doing this Christen, it's not cool.

Christen: All i did was leave someone that was toxic to me. She hurt me.

Emily: Dont act like a saint, Christen. You and I both know you've done worse to kelley. Now listen to me.

Christen bit her lip nervously, she knew Emily was right. She nodded as a go on.

Emily: You're pushing Tobin away, i know that, You're pushing Tobin away because you're starting to fall for her. I can tell, Christen.

Christen: She hurt me Emily.

Emily: I told her to fucking tell you. Christen, you need a healthy relationship and honesty is one of the keys to that door. All she did was tell you the truth and she owes you that. Now stop pushing her away. There's a huge chance she's your match.

—————

MATCH UP CEREMONY TIME!

They all lined up on the stage. Julie and Crystal take a seat because they're a confirmed match.

First up was Tierna, who with out question picked Mal. They all screamed and cheered them on. Alex screamed 'Perfect Match!'.

Then Lindsey walked down and picked Emily. Sam picked Rose.

Christen walked up and despite everything, after she thought long and hard about what Emily said, picked Tobin. It stung Alyssa, but what can you do?

Alyssa ended up choosing Abby. And for strategic reasons, Ashlyn picked Kelley and Ali picked Alex.

They all sat down next to their respective matches. The first beam is lit up in honour of Julie and Crystal.

They all held each other as the nerves started to tense up. one more beam lit up, that’s two. They cheered.

Another one lit up, that’s three. Okay so far so good. They all prayed for more under their breaths.

It took a long time but there it was, a fourth beam appeared. Everyone grinned at each other.

The next one will be vital. The next one will determine whether Kelley and Alex are a match or not. 5 beams and over means they are not. If it stays at four... Kelley and Alex are a match. We’ll wait and see shall we?

—————

AAAAAAND SCENE. a cliffhanger who knew 👀👀

don’t forget to follow me on insta @ oosa.wnt

& twitter @ oosawnt

dm me what y’all think!!


	14. Episode 13 - Fight or Flight.

I have to apologize... i accidentally published chap 13 this morning then immediately deleted it, so everyone who had my notifs on was so confused and disappointed. IM SORRY. you can always count on me to accidentally publish 😂😂😂

—————

The next one will be vital. The next one will determine whether Kelley and Alex are a match or not. 5 beams and over means they are not. If it stays at four... Kelley and Alex are a match.

Kelley turned to look at Alex. Her eyes were watery from the overwhelming feeling she's experiencing. They both never realized how bad they wanted this to work until this moment, this moment that will change the course of their relationship - good or bad.

Kelley turned back, in a moment where it seemed as though the world stopped turning. This would mean everything if they were a match. They played with their hearts, like the producers asked. They wanted this to pay off. They only had two match up ceremonies left. If Kelley and Alex are a match then they have five beams that are confirmed matches.

The moment came. The moment they all feared. A fifth beam lit up through the dark sky. They got their answer. Kelley's breath hitched, she was in complete shock. Kelley and Alex are a no fucking match. Everyone had no clue how to feel, anger mixed with pure sadness. But then again when they look up they could get five beams or more.

Sam: Dont look back guys, we need more than five now. If we get stuck on five it's gonna fuck everything up. We need six. At least then we can focus on fixing that one couple!

The rest looked back at the beams while Alex and Kelley stayed in a state of shock. Not one of them muttered even a word or looked at each other. They felt betrayed in someway by the show, they were falling for each other. They deserved at least a chance to prove they were a perfect match.

They were all at the edge of their seats praying they'd at least get six so it would take off the burden in the next week. But the sixth never came, the engines switched off as a sign that it was over.

They were all teary-eyed. Most of them from anger, what does this mean now? If Alex and Kelley aren't a match... then who is? They walked back to the villa feeling the worst they've felt in a long time. Most of them were comforting those who were emotional, for the first time in the game they honestly felt hopeless, like they weren't gonna win.

Alex was the first to break the silence, she felt like she was the only one that can bring them all together right now, there's no denying that her and Kelley are the most people 'going through it' so if she spoke up they might think it isn't as bad as it seemed.

Alex: Okay everyone sat with the same people they sat with last week right? and last week we got 4 beams, now we switched me and Kelley, and we got 5 beams. That means either me and Ali or Kelley and Ashlyn are a match.

Rose: I think the 5 beams are me and Sam, mal and T, julie and crystal, tobin and Christen and then one of the two Alex said.

Lindsey: What about me and Emily?

Alyssa: Fuck this just got more complicated. Okay mal and T & Julie and Crystal are 2 beams for sure. There's no way they aren't. Sam and Rose, Tobin and Christen, Emily and Lindsey, Alex and Ali & Ashlyn and Kelley. 3 of these 6 couples are a perfect match.

Sam: How the fuck are we gonna figure this out then?

Emily: I say we send either Kelley and ashlyn or Alex and Ali into the truth booth, that way we get a another confirmed match

Tobin: I feel like we're back at square one. We have 2 more match weeks to find 5 perfect matches, that's almost impossible.

Tierna: Almost, that's why everyone needs to get to know everyone. Find what you NEED guys, not what you want.

They all agreed as they put together some missing details here and there. After that they all separated and got ready for bed. After all, It was a long day at the office.

—————

Kelley snuck next to Alex while everyone was asleep, it startled Alex at first until she turned and realized it was Kelley. Alex mumbled quietly half asleep.

Alex: You can't be here, Kelley.

Kelley: I missed you so much.

Alex: You know how the rest of the house feels about no-matches sleeping next to each other.

Kelley: Then i won't sleep! Please, i just want to hold you tonight.

Alex: Are you drunk...?

Kelley: A tiny bit...

Kelley began to place small kisses on Alex's jaw to distract her from the fact that Kelley was drunk off her head. Alex placed a kiss on Kelley's lips, then again, because Kelley whispered "twice". Alex sighed then turned to her side allowing Kelley to spoon her. They intertwined their fingers as Kelley kissed Alex's shoulder.

Kelley: I'm falling so hard for you.

Alex: You don't know what you're saying. You're drunk.

—————

The next morning everyone woke up more energized. Except Kelley, she had a huge hangover. She tried to get it down by drinking coffee and greasy fries as her breakfast, which did help a little.

Last night, Tobin and Christen slept next to each other. It was mutual, they both just set their differences aside and chose to spend the night together.

The next morning was awkward though, they didn't speak to each other during breakfast which hurt Tobin. After Christen finished her yoga routine, she went back into the house looking for Tobin.

Christen: Hi... this seat taken?

Tobin: All yours.

Christen: I need to apologize.

Tobin: Stop, it's okay.

Christen held Tobins hand, making her look Christen in her eyes.

Christen: It's not. I had bad intentions with you, i'll admit it. I was waiting for you to hurt me, so when you said something like that it instantly triggered me. It was wrong on my end. But the truth is, my feelings for you are so real.

Tobin leaned in and pressed her lips against Christens. Christen melted into the kiss immediately as she followed Tobins lead. Tobin missed Christens lips. She missed kissing her, Tobin wasn't good with words so she put her all into that kiss.

—————

Lindsey cooked her and Emily some pancakes in the kitchen, Emily decided to try some of the liquid mix which Lindsey thought was so gross.

Lindsey: So how do we feel being left out of the possible five beams?

Emily: I don't think it's so bad, who cares what they think we both know what we have is the real deal.

Lindsey: It just sucks that no one has faith in us...

Emily walked to Lindsey and kissed her cheek softly, then ran her fingers through Lindsey's hair.

Emily: I have all the faith in the world. You're the one i wanna be with.

Lindsey blushed hard as she tried to put all her attention to flipping the pancakes. She tried to not let the subject bother her but she couldn't help it.

**Lindsey: Rose is in the back of my mind, there's still a chance she's my match but i want Emily so bad. I want it to be her.

—————

COMPETITION TIME AT THE VILLA

Via strategy, they opted to rig the competition so that one of 'Alex and Ali' or 'Kelley and Ashlyn' go on a date. Kelley ended up winning and choosing Ashlyn. Tierna also won and she chose Mal of course.

Nothing momentous happened on this date. Mal and Tierna spent most of the time holding each other and being happy - making out as well. Kelley and Ashlyn tried their best to get to know each other and tried to figure out if they were what they both needed.

——————-

i know today's chapter is so short, it's more of a filler episode ! i promise i'm gonna make the next one super long & you're gonna love it!

for those of you who dk, this fic is also translated in french on wattpad ! 

vote for who you want to send to the truth booth - Kelley & ashlyn OR tierna & mal on my insta @ oosa.wnt my twitter @ oosawnt

MY ADVICE: SEND KELLEY & ASHLYN. Tierna & mal are already a perfect match! sending kelley & ashlyn will give you answers on who the 5th beam is!!! so please don’t fuck this up, vote for kelley & ashlyn


	15. Episode 14 - These Four Walls.

**NOTE: Kelley and Ashlyn won by 82%!! i'm so proud of y'all for finally listening to me 🤭**

—————

Because of the fact that Julie and Crystal left the house as they are a perfect match, they went to a private villa where they will spend the rest of the competition. However, today we'll have an exclusive on how their relationship has gone forward.

Today they spent the morning swimming in their private pool. Crystal was a 'proper gentleman' as she rubbed sunscreen all over Julie's body. They drank piña coladas and sunbathed next to each other.

**Julie: It's been so great to have this private time with Crystal. Obviously i'd have loved to stay longer in the house but i came here for a reason and that's to find my person. It's safe to say that was a success.

When the sun became to scorching to enjoy, they went back in and had lunch. After that, they laid down next to each other and talked.

Crystal: You know every day, i wake up and you're sleeping next to me, it feels like a dream to me. I came in here, hoping to find someone but feeling it was so out of reach. Now i have you, and nothing seems difficult anymore.

Julie: Crystal... You know how much i want you. When we leave this game, i want us to get an apartment together like we talked about, we'll get you your dream of having a labrador, i want to live life with you.

Julie kissed Crystals knuckle on her left ring finger. The gesture symbolized a promise that one day they will tie the knot. Crystal was the most surprised about how much she fell for Julie. Crystal always felt out of reach when it came to love and Julie was very different than the people Crystal usually dates. But maybe that's the problem? Maybe that's why those never worked out?

**Crystal: Me and Julie did our jobs of finding each other in the house. It sucks that we can't help the house and find out what's going on, from what we see on a weekly basis, it's just a tossed up mess with no logic around it. I just hope they don't let us down and lose the game for us.

—————

Back at the villa, while Kelley, Ashlyn, Mal and Tierna were on their respective dates, here's what the others got up to.

Emily walked up to Alex and took her to the side for a private chat.

Emily: Hey, so this morning most of us saw Kelley get out of your bed...

Alex: Uh... yeah um she we just laid together though, nothing more.

Emily: You know how the house feels about no matches sleeping next to each other... Listen, I know it’s probably really hard for you but you have to respect the villa. We need to win this game, we don’t want any distractions.

Alex nodded in agreement. She understood the extents of her actions, besides it was probably a one time thing.

Alex walked back and sat next to Ali at the kitchen bar and fixed them both a bowl of cereal. They decided since, there's a chance they might be a perfect match, to get to know each other on a deeper level.

Alex: Like how you would describe yourself and what you do for fun on a normal day?

Ali: I guess you could say i'm a very family oriented person, i like to be honest about my feelings and my views. I know that isn't for everyone, but i stand for what i believe in. Im spontaneous but with caution. I love to work out and i have a guilty pleasure for creative design. What about you?

Alex: I would say i'm a family oriented person as well. But i can't stand up for myself if my life depended on it. I'm overly shy in social situations, maybe i need a girl that can speak her mind for me...

Alex smirked as she looked at Ali, in return Ali blushed and smiled.

Ali: Well Alex, ill stand up for you whenever you need me to.

Alex: it's so weird that we've been here for so many weeks and haven't realized how much we have in common...

Ali: We'll make up for lost time, plus you kind of had all your eggs in one basket... actually two, two baskets.

Ali jokingly told her, Alex laughed and rolled her eyes.

Ali: Did you think you were gonna feel that way for people coming into the villa?

Alex: Honestly? No. I'll be honest with you, I've never been "in love" i've been close to it... but never fully in love. So the last thing i expected was to be falling in love with kelley.

Alex widened her eyes at her comment. Fuck. Did she just say she was falling in love with Kelley? Is that even possible? They haven't talked since she was in bed drunk. She looked at Ali who was clearly uncomfortable, It was unfair to Ali. If Alex and Ali end up being a perfect match, her saying she’s falling for Kelley means there’s no chance for her and Ali. This also implies that Ali going through this whole process is all for nothing. Alex just shrugged it off and asked Ali if she wanted another bowl of cereal, to which Ali said yes.

—————

Sam was quiet all day, usually she sits in silence and reads her books but today was quiet in a very odd way. Rose tried her best to talk to her but it went nowhere. Christen passed by the room and noticed Sam was alone.

Christen: Hey, a few of us are gonna play water polo... You want to join us Miss 6 foot?

Sam: I’m good, thank you though.

Christen walked in and sat next to Sam.It concerned her how Sam was acting.

Christen: Whats wrong? I’m not leaving until you talk.

Sam: I feel like i have so much riding on this. The strategy, I mean. It’s so stressful, you make one small mathematical error and it’s over. We lost.

Christen: Listen, we all agreed on this together. Yes, you were the first to calculate it all but you’ve gotten our blessings to do so. If anything goes south, we’re all equally to blame. Besides, how is it fair to blame you for not catching a mistake if all of us didn’t catch the mistake either?

Sam sighed heavily looking at Christen.

Sam: I feel like i don’t know what i’m getting out of this. If Rose is my perfect match, i leave here without the one thing i wanted, to find love.

Christen: Why can’t you find love with Rose?

Sam: I really don’t see it going that way with us. It’s hard to tell, i know she feels it too. We’re so close but it’s strictly as best friends.

Christen: Love will come and go, but you need to hold on to these friendships. You don’t want to lose Rose right? So, don’t put pressure on your friendship.

—————

TRUTH BOOTH TIME!

Before hand, they all strategically agreed on who to sit with in the match up ceremony. Today their focus is on figuring out of Tobin and Christen are a perfect match. If the beams decrease, Tobin and Christen are a perfect match. If it increases, this confirms Lindsey and Emily are a perfect match.

It is revealed that Kelley and Ashlyn were voted into the truth booth. They all sighed in relief, thank god they were all on the same page of finding answers instead of confirmed perfect matches.

It didn’t really bother Tierna or Mal, they both were expecting it - Hell, they were even hoping not to be voted in.

Kelley and Ashlyn walk to the truth booth, they weren’t hand in hand, they didn’t really think their relationship was that strong. But Ashlyn did hold the door for Kelley. Good start.

They walked in and stood in front of the screen. In the villa, Sam and Rose looked at each other grinning. This is it, if Kelley and Ashlyn are a no match, this means that they are a perfect match. It was safe to say they both felt very confident.

The screen scanned both their bodies fully, from top to bottom. We reach the part where it feels as if the world just stops, it’s the shed - trust me.

The answer was revealed in front of them, the moment they’ve been waiting for. Kelley and Ashlyn are a no match! this means we have ourselves a new confirmed perfect match! Rose and Sam! Kelley and Ashlyn walk into the villa feeling upset as they should but not effected much by it.

**Kelley: Judging from the date, i kind of saw it coming that we weren’t a match. We both have very similar ways to represent ourselves and it’s all very conflicting. I just never want to see a truth booth ever again.

Lindsey: Okay so this means that Rose and Sam are now a confirmed match! Congrats. However, we have six stragglers now. Kelley, Ashlyn, Christen, Alyssa, Abby and Tobin. We need to figure out a way to maximize the amount of beams to get.

Abby: Lindsey and Emily, we need you two to sit together this week, if we get more than five beams we can finally confirm you two are a match!

Alyssa: This also confirms that Ali and Alex are also a perfect match! They were the extra beam in the last week!

Tobin: Stragglers, we need to come up with a strategy!

With that the six stragglers went away and talked strategically. At all costs they should avoid getting six beams, that’s worst case scenario.

—————

MATCH UP CEREMONY TIME!

As you all know, one beam is already lit up for Julie and Crystal.

Our three other strategically-confirmed couples walked up and picked their matches, those are: Mal and Tierna, Alex and Ali and Sam and Rose.

Lindsey with out a doubt, chose Emily. Even though they has odds are against them, she as ready to tackle through it.

Christen chose Alyssa and they locked in. To be fair, it was either Alyssa or Abby.

Tobin picked Ashlyn then locked in. By default, Abby and Kelley were the last two, so they walked out.

They all sat next to their respective chosen matches waiting on the power to generate the lights. When it did, they all cheered, first beam is already lit.

a few seconds pass...

Beam number 2...

Beam number 3...

Beam number 4...

BEAM NUMBER 5...

BEAM NUMBER 6...

‘come on, don’t stop at six’ they all thought. It would be so bad to have six beams a week before the final. They waited for something that wasn’t going to come. Sadly, the sound of the generators stopped completely. Six beams. Fuck.

————-

HI GUYS! i hope you enjoyed! i really liked this chapter!

LIKES & COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!

please dm if you have any feedback i’d love that!! insta = oosa.wnt

twitter = oosawnt


	16. Episode 15 - Cruel Irony.

**NOTE: This is the final week 👀👀👀**

—————

Six beams. It's what they tried to avoid. You see, having 3 straggling couples you either need to get no beams or 2/3 beams. Getting one beam means one of the three couples are a match... but they don't know which one, they also don't know which ones to swap.

They walked back to the villa, with their nerves on a high. They only have this week to pull of what could be the most epic fail or the greatest comeback. All you can hear was white noise, it was that quiet. Tobin ran to closet and locked the door on herself. She slid down on to floor with her knees against her chest. As soon as she gave herself the green light, she broke down. It lasted long enough for the rest to notice. Abby paced around all rooms looking for Tobin. She noticed one door closed and ended up knocking on the door calling her name. She heard a sniffle coming from inside which was enough for Abby to keep trying.

Tobin unlocked the door and walked back to her place, Abby followed in.

Abby: Talk to me Tobin...

While Tobin walked back, she kicked the first object she could get her leg to in anger. It was a water bottle and she was only wearing socks... she's gonna feel the physical pain of that kick later. She sat back down at the same spot. Abby knelt down in front of her.

Tobin: I know it's fucking Karma. I just know it. I treated people badly, and now the only person that i want to fucking be with is not my match.

Abby: It's not Karma, Tobin. There's still a chance for you two outside of the villa. You just need to focus on finding your perfect match right now, you need to help us win this.

Abby grazed her hand on Tobins before holding it softly. It took Tobin by surprise, but it calmed her down.

Abby: You need to talk to Christen, tell her where your head is at so you can fully focus on this game.

Tobin agreed and stood up.

Abby: You might want to check yourself in the mirror first, though...

Tobin rolled her eyes at the joke then chuckled, Abby and Tobin walked down to the living room to approach Christen who was talking to some of the others.

Tobin: Hey, Can i steal you away for a second?

Christen nodded as they walked out to the back garden and sat down on the steps.

Tobin: So with the result of today's match up ceremony, i just want to know where your head is at...

Christen: I don't know what to say, Tobin. I came into this game wanting to find love with my perfect match. I found that with you, but you're not my perfect match.

Tobin: Does it really matter, though? So what we're a perfect match, the connection is there.

Christen: I understand that, but i think it's unfair if i don't give my perfect match a genuine chance.

Tobin: So what you're saying is... in a week you want to explore things with someone else?

Christen: Because it's the right thing to do. There's a reason why we're not a perfect match.

Tobin: So what? What now?

Christen: Now, we go our separate ways. If we find each other again, then it's meant to be.

Tobin rolled her eyes, got up and walked back into the house. That was probably the most stupid 'break up' to ever go down.

**Tobin: I gave her my heart. She literally took it and smashed it right in front of me. She's going to leave a genuine relationship, a genuine connection and what for? Because a stupid compatibility exam told her she might be a better match for someone else?

—————

Lindsey popped open a small bottle of champagne, then poured some into two glasses. She walked over to Emily and gave her a glass.

Lindsey: I just want to say this - I know in the beginning i was hesitant to take it forward with you, but i'm so glad that i did. Just getting to know you, i honestly understand how a healthy relationship works, you've been nothing but amazing towards me. You've been patient, you've been kind and i don't know what the hell i did to deserve someone like you. Whatever i did, i'm glad i did it. Not only did i find my perfect match, but i actually think i'm starting to fall for you.

Emily was overwhelmed, to say the least, by the amount of butterflies she was attacked with in that short amount of time. A huge grin spread across Emily's face.

Emily: I- don't know what to say... Lindsey, you mean so much to me. I'm not good with words describing that i feel the same way as you, so let me show you.

With that, Emily stood on her knees and leaned in connecting her lips with Lindsey's. The kiss was slow yet passionate, all elements of an amazing kiss were there. Emily ran her hand through Lindsey's and tugged it slightly as a way of teasing Lindsey.

As she pulled away, they looked directly into each other's eyes. They both haven't felt this way in a long while, and they wouldn't trade it for the world.

—————

Mal and Tierna have been very quiet lately, we wish we could give you a good reason behind that. However, the truth is they are strictly enjoying their time together by doing anything and everything couple-y. They were laying on the couch cuddling in silence until Tierna broke it,

Tierna: I feel like Sam has been spiraling lately.

Mal turned her attention and looked up at Tierna.

Mal: Whys that?

Tierna: There's something in the game that we are not understanding, we should have all the elements to find out who the eight matches are, but one thing just isn't clicking. Also, it's the fact that Sam really doesn't know where to take things after the game. When she leaves, she leaves without someone to love because there's no chemistry between her and Rose.

Mal: But she needs to understand that we're all a team in this. We can help her through it, she's just been distant.

Tierna: I just hope it doesn't effect the house, anyway, im always gonna be happy if the outcome of this is going to be you and me walking out hand in hand.

Mal smiled at Tiernas words then cuddled back into Tiernas chest.

**Mal: I couldn't have asked for these passed few weeks to be better, T really showed me how much she's matured and how much she cares about me and building our relationship. I think i'm one of the lucky ones in this villa to know i'm going to leave at least with someone in my arm.

—————

COMPETITION TIME AT THE VILLA.

Today, the competition was much harder as it was the last one. Today’s competition was self dependent instead of partners. Four players won, 1 and 3 go on a day, 2 and 4 go on the other

The winners were:

1- Christen

2- Kelley

3- Abby

4- Lindsey

This meant that Christen and Abby would go, and Kelley and Lindsey are next. This was a little frustrating as they wanted answers, however, it will do.

Christen and Abby were the first two that arrived at the villa, so they briefly brought up the fact that it would be insane if this whole time they were right under each other’s noses.

Kelley and Lindsey focused more on just having fun, since they cannot be a match considering Lindsey is Emily’s match. Nonetheless, They did hit it off as solid friends.

**Ashlyn: So it’s been very tough for me lately, I’ve been seeing a lot of people who i care about get hurt here. I was one of them, i went from having an amazing relationship with Ali, to being ripped in shreds. Now i’m one of the stragglers.

—————

WHO ARE YOU THROWING INTO THE TRUTH BOOTH??

kelley & lindsey (😤) or Christen and Abby?

head on to my insta & vote @ oosa.wnt

since this fic is gonna end next chapter, DO YOU GUYS WANT A REUNION EPISODE?

my twitter: @ oosawant

Again, vote on insta!

i love guys so much so much 💙💙💙


	17. Episode 16 - The Final Act.

PLEASE READ 💙

I hope you all know how grateful i am for everyone who's supported me and read this fic, it's honestly been a pleasure for me to write this & you guys have made it incredibly fun & easy. I appreciate you all.

There will be two more chapters to be released:

29th of September:

\- I will release a Q&A chapter with me, please send in some questions you want me to answer about the fic 💙

2nd of October:

\- Since this day will mark my 1 yr anniversary of running my fan account, I have decided to make it special by releasing the reunion episode on this day.

Who do you want to host the reunion episode? What questions do you want answers to? What do you want to see happen? DM me on insta/twitter or send it in via my stories on insta!

With that being said, enjoy the finale. I hope you guys like it 💙 i love you all

—————

**NOTE: idk if y'all wanna fuck w/ me or wanna go out w/ a bang but the votes were 50/50... i don't understand why so many people would vote kelley & lindsey?? 😂😂 but luckily, christen & abby beat them by 4 votes!!**

Sam distanced herself out all day long, mostly because she held responsibility for using strategy to work this out and win. If they fail, it all goes on her and Alyssa, she didn't want this for her either.

**Sam: I just hate losing, not only that, i also hate not being able to figure something out. There's one piece of the puzzle missing, i'm hoping that today's truth booth will make everything click.

Rose walked into the room to try and calm Sam down. After all, tonight is one of the biggest nights of their lives.

Rose: Hey Sammy, what are you doing?

Sam: Just doing the calculations one last time.

Rose: Sam... We've got this. Stop worrying so much, you look like you're about to rip your hair out of your head.

Sam: I cant help it. This is draining me. I fucking hate not knowing something.

Rose leaned in and hugged Sam tightly, rubbing her back slightly to ease her breathing. Sam took her first deep breath for what seemed like years. That's when Sam realized it was more than what she was looking for. This whole experience, she wanted to leave with her perfect match because she thought they'd be the love of her life. But what if her perfect match is her best friend? They don't have to date. It's obvious the feeling that there's nothing romantic between them, is mutual. But they work great together, they cancel each other out, why lose that?

Sam: Rose... I know since you're my perfect match, that we are compatible. I think you'll always have a huge place in my heart and i'm not ready to lose you. I don't want to lose you as a friend just because we can't be more. I don't know if i'm making sense, just please don't leave me after this.

Rose pulled away and saw Sam's face covered in tears. She gently caressed Sams cheek, pushing the tears away. That moment meant a lot for Rose, it seemed as though she barely got anything out of this game but now, she managed to make a solid friendship.

Rose: You never have to worry about that. You're my perfect match, you're stuck with me.

Sam chuckled at Roses comment, sniffling through the emotions that overcame her.

—————

Christen, Abby, Kelley and Lindsey came back from the date. It was an early date as they needed to go back to the villa to pack, tomorrow afternoon everyone goes back to their hometowns.

Emily ran across the room and jumped into Lindsey's arms. Lindsey hugged Emily back tightly, sneaking in a smal kiss on her cheek.

Emily: Dont ever leave me agaaaaain.

Lindsey: Separation anxiety much?

Tobin walked up to Abby who was getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

Tobin: How was the date?

Abby: It was nice, we hiked up to a really nice cliff over the ocean.

Tobin nodded, gazing around to avoid eye contact.

Abby: We didn't kiss, Tobin.

Tobin: I didn't ask.

Abby: Well your eyes tend to ask for themselves.

Tobin: Do you think she might be your match?

Abby: Who knows? I still have like three potential matches, let's hope we go into the truth booth to figure it out.

Tobin: Theres still a chance were a match...

Abby: I know, wait i'm confused, what's going on Tobin?

Tobin shrugged, still not maintaining eye contact with Abby.

Tobin: It's just unsettling, tomorrow everyone also goes their separate ways, i'm weirdly gonna miss this place.

Abby smiled at Tobin, leaning over to pat Tobins shoulder.

Abby: You should be very proud of yourself, although you came in here and caused so much havoc, you grew up and learned from your mistakes. Not many people can say that. I think everyone in the house saw it. I hope you take what you've learned in here and implement it into the real world. Meanwhile, i can't wait to go back. I miss my dogs.

Abby hugged Tobin from the back and kissed Tobins shoulder innocently before walking off to get her bags ready. To what seemed orchestrated, Christen walked to the kitchen and managed to catch the last part. She smiled and nodded at Tobin.

Christen: Is this a thing or...?

Tobin shook her head.

Tobin: Nope, shes just been there for me after what went down between us. Besides, you're the one that went on the date with her.

**Christen: Everything is so confusing, obviously i have strong feelings for Tobin. But i can't get distracted in this house, especially on our last day. There's a big chance Abby is my match, but she could also be Tobins. My three potential matches are Abby who we might find out about today, Ashlyn and Alyssa.

—————

TRUTH BOOTH TIME!

They all got dressed and ready for their last night at the villa. They sat in front of the screen and waited for the couple to be revealed on the screen. The screen revealed that Abby and Christen were voted in!

They got up and walked out. When they were outside of the girls’ sight, that’s when Christen intertwined her hands with Abby, she knew Abby was nervous. They walked in and took a deep breath in sync.

The room dimmed as the lasers scanned their bodies, the emotions were almost nonexistent, they were just intimidated by their surroundings.

The screen revealed that they are a no match! Shocker. The two sighed in frustration, honestly they just wanted all this to be over and for them to win. They walked back into the villa, everyone wasn’t bothered too much but as soon as they walked in, Sam ran back into the room.

Ali: Hey it’s okay, we’re one step closer now. Now we know Christens only potential matches are Alyssa and Ashlyn.

Kelley: I have an idea, us six stragglers, let’s all get together and try to find out more about each other. Let’s see who’s most compatible.

The six stragglers sat in a circle in a private room. To put into perspective how crucial these next few hours are, the potential matches are:

\- Abby and Ashlyn

\- Abby and Kelley

\- Abby and Tobin

\- Abby and Alyssa

\- Alyssa and Kelley

\- Alyssa and Tobin

\- Alyssa and Ashlyn

\- Alyssa and Christen

\- Ashlyn and Christen

\- Ashlyn and Kelley

\- Ashlyn and Tobin

\- Kelley and Tobin

\- Kelley and Abby

Ashlyn: Lets start off this way, Kelley who do you think is your perfect match?

Kelley: It might actually be Abby, I think we relate so much about our past and we get along judging from the time we’ve spent together.

Abby: Yeah we really might be, wait i have a question that will help, who here wants to take action when in a relationship?

Tobin, Ashlyn and Christen raised their hands, they all looked around.

Christen: Maybe that’s why me and Tobin didn’t work well.

Abby: Maybe... So for now let’s cancel out the chances that these three are a match to each other-

Sam interrupted them by running into the room. They all jumped in fear as they hear Sam yell.

Sam: I GOT IT. I GOT IT.

Tobin: What? What did you get?!

Sam: I got 1/3 of the straggling couples

Alyssa: Spit then.

Sam: Okay but you guys are not gonna like it...

Alyssa: Why not?

Sam: It’s Tobins match...

Alyssa: Are you gonna tell us? I’m literally gonna flip shit.

Sam: Tobins match is... Kelley...

Sam looked around at their expressions, their jaws dropped to the floor. Out of all the couples... Out of all the possibilities... Those two?

Tobin: Nope, You’re wrong.

Kelley: Theres no way. We don’t get along.

Sam: But how do you know that? Have you two tried to get to know each other outside of the abrupt fights?

Tobin and Kelley looked at each other, They know Sam had a point but didn’t want to admit it. Sam got fed up so she started explaining - in mathematics - how they are their only possible match, after twenty minutes, they finally began to understand.

**Kelley: I just can’t believe it... it’s so fucking ironic. I would have put Tobin in last place if you asked me who i think my perfect match is.

The rest of the available night Christen, Abby, Ashlyn and Alyssa spent it getting to know one another. At the end they came to the conclusions of who they are going to pick. They hoped they were right this time.

—————

MATCH UP CEREMONY TIME!

They walk in, all dolled up for their big night. Their last night. With no time to waste, they begin the final match up ceremony.

Julie walks up.

Julie: Tonight until forever, I will always pick you... My perfect match is Crystal.

Tierna walks up.

Tierna: This woman, fought for me from the beginning, even when i didn’t deserve it. Tonight my perfect match is Mal.

Lindsey walks up.

Lindsey: My perfect match is someone that never fails to make me smile and laugh. There’s never a dull moment between us... Emily Sonnett get your ass up here!

Alex walks up.

Alex: Ali... You’re someone i look up to in this house and its an absolute honour for me to call you my perfect match. I choose you.

Rose walks up.

Rose: This person i’m picking is a genius, a dork and most importantly my best friend. Sam you have a huge place in my heart and that will never change, You’re my perfect match,

Tobin walks up.

Tobin: As crazy as my pick is today... I’m very confident we will overcome the differences between us and hopefully develop an amazing friendship... i have nothing but respect for you Kelley, I’m picking you.

Christen walks up.

Christen: Tonight my perfect match, is an amazing person who i really get along with and see myself having them in my life for a long while... Alyssa...

Ashlyn walks up last, by default she is paired with Abby, but she wanted to say something first.

Ashlyn: Abby, From day one... and a little before that... i picked you, i hate that we separated for the stupidest reason without being sure at first, it sucks to know what could’ve been but the most important thing is we’re here together now.

They all took their seats with their choices. The atmosphere was intense. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats, some shivering, some breathing heavily.

The sound of the beams generated and the first beam lit up - signifying Crystal and Julie. No one said a word, everyone was just too nervous. It almost felt like the world stopped for everyone.

The second beam lit up.

The third beam lit up.

The fourth beam lit up.

We’re half way there, let’s go.

The fifth beam lit up.

Fuck. This is getting so real now.

The sixth beam lit up.

This is it, if they get the seventh beam, automatically they get the eighth.

Please, please, please.

They all looked around nervously, waiting for a beam or for the loud noise to automatically stop.

Then it happened,

The seventh beam lit up the night sky.

They all screamed and jumped in happiness and relief. They fucking pulled this off. They did it.

No one contained their happiness, a few dropped down on the floor and teared up - happy tears.

**Sam: I don’t know how we fucking pulled this off. But we fucking did! i cant explain the feeling... it’s so surreal.

**Crystal: WE FUCKING DID IT BABY. Honestly, seeing these couples especially Kelley and Tobin, i wasn’t so sure but i still had faith. AND NOW WE WON.

They ran back to the villa to have their going away party - To think the trouble has ended? Baby, it’s just the beginning.

—————

AND THATS THAT! again thank you so much guys, please go to my insta to answer the questions on my story!

also send in questions so i can answer for in my Q&A!

i love you all so much, thank you to everyone that’s supported me through it, i hope i did you guys justice 💙

twitter: oosawnt

insta: oosa.wnt

tumblr: oosa-wnt


	18. Episode 17 - The Explanation.

**A little about me:**

Hi there! I'm Toby (toe-bee), as of writing this i'm 19 years old. I'm a third year student in University, majoring in Electrical Engineering.

I decided to write this fic because i really enjoyed the show & wanted to do a fun & jokey piece just to fall into the pattern of writing in order to come out with better fics in the future. I also wanted to do something different where you guys help me with how the story plays on so you feel like you're writing the story with me.

I really hope you enjoyed the fic, i love you all so much 💙Now for the Q&A!

**1 - What made you go with these couples?**

\- Like in the tv show, the contestants go through an intense interviewing process before filming and i wanted to stay true to the show. I carefully studied each of the girls' personalities (as much for it to be borderline creepy) and saw which ones have the most potential to be compatible. Then i consulted my group of friends who gave me the green light for these PM's.

You will notice that each couple balances out. Also, in the show at the end, when you find out the PM's, you don't always agree with some of the pairings. Sometimes you even think to yourself "how the fuck did they think they'd be good together?" So putting in a few bad seeds was always a goal because i needed to portray the show correctly.

**2 - Why did you not make preath & krashlyn a match?**

\- This was the most asked question ( i don't blame you. ) When i started thinking about making this fic, my main priority was to not make it easy for you guys to figure it out, it would've been so boring if you figured it out from the get go. Let me convince you - if i made the decision to go with the obvious and most popular ships we'd have : preath, krashlyn and kellex and soran PM's that means you only have 4 other PM's to figure out, where's the fun in that?

Also, i didn't want this fic to get influenced by real life. After all, this is a fictional story where they are normal people on a reality show and their perfect matches are judged by other people and it has nothing to do with real life connections. It just seemed fitting to not go with the obvious ships.

**3 - Why was tobin a massive jerk?**

I don't have an excuse for Tobin 😂 If you're familiar with the show, every season there is a villain. At first i made a whole spider diagram for each person and who i wanted them to date at one point of the show. Tobin had the most links (Alex, Christen, Lindsey, Abby & kelley [PM]). What's AYTO without drama?

I think at first she was an asshole, then she was actually playing the game, then she grew up and realized her wrongs. Moral point of the story is to cherish someone if they put in the effort to be with you or you'll regret it.

**4 - Has anyone guessed all the matches correctly?**

Yes! toughchoices on Ao3 got it right at Episode 13! There have been about 3 other people to guess them right as well!

**5 - Did you ever want to change a perfect match?**

Yes & no. Personally, i hated Alex & Ali being a perfect match 😂 That was my WORST. but i really tried to understand it's the potential & not real life. They're my bad seed, who's yours?

Funny story:

The first draft i wrote, the perfect matches were:

Ashlyn and Mal

Tierna and Kelley

Abby and Tobin

i'm so glad i came to my senses & switched the three around, now that i think about it. Mal and Ashlyn i would've puked while writing that.

**6 - Was it weird to write about people you don't ship?**

This is also yes & no. For me, just because they're a perfect match does not mean it has to be romantic. I had to look at the bigger picture sometimes but talex was a pain in the ass to write, not gonna lie.

**7 - When's the reunion?**

I want to release it on the 2nd of October, however, i do have a small surgical procedure i have to do on that day. Hopefully, i will get it ready beforehand.

**8 - Who's hosting the reunion?**

You know her, You love her.

ITS KATIE NOLAN!

I did want a player to host it first, but opted against it because if you follow me on twitter you'll know i'm a Katie Nolan mega fan 😂 Also, since her job is kind of similar, you can definitely envision her hosting.

**9 - Were the truth booths rigged?**

This is a question i added myself.

The answer is NO!

Ashlyn + Abby : Week 1

Julie + Crystal : Week 4

Alyssa + Christen : Week 6

Tierna + Mal : Week 7

technically you guys could've gotten 4 perfect matches.

**10 - Do all the perfect matches have to end up together?**

Definitely not, just because they're PM's does NOT mean they'll be dating just because they are. There is still hope for your ships.

**11 - Which perfect matches ended up as just friends or still in a relationship?**

Unfortunately, you have to wait for the reunion to find out!

**12 - What can we expect from the reunion?**

\- All the crazy shit that happened in the after party.

\- It is set 4 months after winning so you will find out who's dating who

\- Any secret hookups?

\- Drama? Love triangle?

\- Deep conversations about things that happened in the villa

\- The fivesome discussion

All of these topics & more will be discussed - all i can say is: GET EXCITED.

**13 - How come christen ended up with Alyssa?**

I've gotten a lot of schtick for this pairing, which i honestly don't understand! They have such an underrated friendship in real life, i mean do you remember those chicago red stars days? Also, their personalities are so mellow & chill, i think they'd work great together on paper.

**14 - What's next for you?**

This is exclusive content, I have two very exciting projects coming up.

**A** \- I will be making a woso journal where me & a few of my friends will write articles about woso. It should be out mid October! (If you're interestedly joining this project, contact me!)

e.g: NWSL/FAWSL match reviews, players to watch out for, interviews & more!

**B** \- I will be releasing a new fic hopefully mid or end of october! It's a kellex fic, it's honestly a bit on the dark side so here is a chapter to get you excited! :

"Hiraeth. It's welsh. It means the feeling of being homesick for a home that you can't return to, or that never was. In my case, the home i'm referring to is a person. And her name is Kelley O'hara."

Again thank you all for making this possible! stay tuned for the reunion!

**Also, go on my insta story & send in questions you want answers to in the reunion!**


	19. Episode 18 - The Reunion.

Let’s Begin.

**Julie & Crystal**

Katie: Hello everyone! Welcome to the 'Are You The One?' Reunion. I'm your host - Katie Nolan. Today we are joined by our 16 participants, 8 perfect matches. Let's not waste time because we have a whole night filled with drama, fun and more drama! Although, many were skeptical of them winning, they managed to beat the slim odds and make it all the way through! It all seemed hopeless until we found the first piece of the puzzle, when we found out that Crystal and Julie were a perfect match, I am now joined with them. Crystal and Julie, hello!

Crystal and Julie smile and say hello back in sync.

Katie: So Julie, from the get go, you knew your perfect match was either Crystal and Abby. What made you think that?

Julie: I'm at a part in my life where i know what i want. I'm very attracted to emotional intelligence and as soon as i came into the villa, i hit it off most with the two you've mentioned. I think for me, i'm very direct when it comes to making connections, if i don't make one, then i don't see it happening at all. Luckily for me, i was right with my choices.

Katie: Crystal what was your reaction when you got the validation that you two were in fact a perfect match?

Crystal: It was such a surreal feeling of relief. I really didn't want to but i anticipated getting hurt, because i knew the odds were very slim, especially after all the heartbreak that people endure after the truth booth. I'm not going to lie i do feel like we went out of the villa a bit too early. I feel like we missed out on some fun inside the house, nonetheless, our relationship blossomed because of it and i wouldn't change that for the world.

Katie: The million dollar question - Are you guys still going strong?

Julie put one arm around Crystals shoulder, Crystal placed her hand on Julie's thigh.

Crystal: Yes, we're together and very much committed to making this relationship work.

Katie: How have things been after you left the villa?

Julie: We're not going to sugarcoat it, when we left we hit a rough patch - which is normal because when you're with someone every single day under the same roof for over a month, then suddenly you're hundreds of miles apart, it's difficult. We didn't realize how much we grew into life together.

Katie: Moving forward - how did you work through it? what's next for you guys?

Crystal: We just made communication a priority and made sure we were on the same page in wanting to continue this relationship because we are both happy together. Whats next? Well i'm going to be move in with Julie!

Julie: I couldn't be happier. This woman is the reason behind my smile every day.

Katie: Well i think i speak for all our viewers when i say this - it was an honour to see your relationship grow into something beautiful, and we wish you nothing but the best going forward. We will be back after the commercial break.

—————

**Sam & Rose**

Katie: And we're back, sitting by me are Sam & Rose who are a perfect match! So, this match was very confusing due to the outcome, Can you tell us a little bit about that?

Rose: Yeah so, what the show didn't air was that we actually had a very long heart-to-heart conversation where we talked about where we see this going and it was very honest and mutual and we came to the decision that we don't think we see each other in a romantic way but we were aware that our connection was beyond being just a match and we wanted to stay in each other's lives albeit as best friends.

Katie: And have you guys stayed in touch after the show? How was it like?

Rose: Yeah it's been so amazing. We talk every single day, You know Sam is one of the kindest... tall people i've met, and i just know that we're gonna be in each other's lives for a long time.

Katie: Sam you've been very vocal about your experience in the villa not being the best, how was it like seeing the show back?

Sam: It was a little hard to watch back but now i'm definitely starting to see the bigger picture. I'm very thankful for the opportunity and the experience because i gained so many friends and life lessons. I feel like i grew so much as a person. I think it was important to show that side because i wanted the viewers to know it's not always sunshine and rainbows in the villa, like we are real people with real feelings.

Katie: So if you're not with each other - Who are you guys with?

Rose: Well i'm single. I'm trying to figure myself out and what i want.

Katie: Are blondes still not your type?

Rose: Hahahaha they might be, they might be. You never know, like i know my relationship with Lindsey, there was genuine feelings but they seem to have faded over time and i didn't want to lead her on.

Katie: How about you Sam? Any romance for you lately?

Sam: Um... You can say that. After the show, me and Alyssa still had a romantic connection and we mutually wanted to explore that more and we've been hitting it off ever since. She's actually flown to North Carolina twice and i've been to Chicago once after the show. It's been amazing.

Sam turned to face Alyssa who was sitting along with all the others and gave her a wide smile. In return, Alyssa blushed while receiving nudges from her the participants near her.

Katie: Well us viewers watching can definitely say we are very happy with this relationship finding it's way back. Don't go yet, there's more to come after the commercial break.

—————

**Mal & Tierna**

Katie: Welcome back! Now joining me are one of fan favourite couple: Mal and Tierna! So at first it was very frustrating to watch because of the fact that you, Tierna, weren't convinced that Mal was your perfect match. What was your thought process throughout that?

Tierna: Well, when i was rewatching the show, it shocked me how much i related to Christen when she said she wanted to give her perfect match a real chance. It was the same way for me, except i didn't know who my perfect match was and i was trying to give everyone a chance.

Katie: Why do you think you never really gave Mal a solid chance?

Tierna: It's a tough question... I guess i've never had someone make me their main priority like Mal did. At first it scared me how good she was treating me and how much she was pursuing me. I didn't want for us to be a no match and for her to be hurt because she only had eyes for me.

Katie: Would you have done anything differently?

Tierna: No. It took this whole experience to find out how much Mal means to me. Mal, I love you so much. I wouldn't change our journey for the world.

Mal smiles widely as Tierna leans in for a peck. Mal looked into Tiernas eyes and whispered an 'I love you too'.

Katie: Mal how were things after the show? We all saw how romantic Tierna became when you two were a confirmed match.

Mal: Things have been so good. She really knows how to treat a lady! No, but really, she's been so kind and patient and i couldn't be happier.

Katie: Anything to keep an eye on in the future?

Mal: Right now we're just enjoying each other, we've taken it relatively slow and we're both happy with where this relationship is going.

Katie: We certainly are very happy you two are still together and wish you nothing but the best. We'll be back after the break!

—————

**Ali, Abby & Ashlyn**

Katie: We're back for the 'Are you the one' Reunion. You're probably wondering why i'm joined with three participants right now. Let's recap. In the beginning of the show, we all saw Abby and Ashlyn hit it off immediately as one of the villas strongest couples bonding over Ashlyn sliding into Abby's DM's before the show was filmed. After they sat together in the matchup and receiving only one beam, they sought out new connections unaware that they were actually the beam. Then we saw Ashlyn make a very deep connection with Ali, at one point Ali even said she'd want to move for Ashlyn, until they found out they were a no match via the truth booth. In the last week, they figured out Abby and Ashlyn were the perfect match. Abby what was going through your mind when you found this out?

Abby: It was crazy, for sure. To think that we both got it right from the beginning and then to find our way back. Especially for our break up to be mutual. Looking back at the show and watching that, it's so frustrating because you think of what could've been.

Katie: Ashlyn have you tried to pursuit any relationships after leaving the villa?

Ashlyn: Yeah, at first it was very hard for me as i was unsure about who i wanted to pursuit. I did try my best to explore both relationships-

Ali: You didn't "explore" both relationships though. You hooked up with Abby then me the night after.

Ashlyn: No. That's not what happened.

Ali: Then what did happen Ashlyn?

Ashlyn: Can i explain? Me and Abby hooked up in the after party. Truth is everyone was drunk off their heads and hooking up. It was a mess. At one point even Kelley and Emily kissed. The day after, Ali surprised me by telling me she was flying out with me. It's not like i kept it a secret from anyone.

Abby: But it went beyond that one night. For the next two months you were talking to both of us.

Ashlyn: I made it clear to the both of you that i was stuck between two relationships and didn't know which one i wanted to dive into. I needed time to organize my feelings before jumping into a relationship and regretting it. Not once though, did i ever disrespect one of you by not telling her the truth.

Katie: So where do you stand now Ashlyn?

Ashlyn: Two months ago, i came clean to Ali that i think my future is with Abby. Ever since then, she's the only one that has my heart. I've committed to her and she knows that.

Katie: How do you feel about that Abby? How's your relationship been?

Abby: I hate that it took all that to figure it out, but i'll be honest and say that when she committed to me, she's always gave it her 100% and I really appreciate it. It's been great and i'm very excited for the future.

Katie: And you Ali?

Ali: Of course i wish them the best. It was just a very twisted and it really caused me a lot of pain.

Ashlyn: I hope you know i didn't mean to hurt you. I'm truly sorry Ali.

Ali nodded, she believed Ashlyn's words but the wound is still a very new.

Katie: We're not even half way through the night so don't go anywhere!

—————

**Tobin & Alex**

Katie: This couple was arguably the strongest connection made in day one. However, their romance was cut short being sent into the first truth booth and getting a no match. That didn't stop them though, it caused havoc for the next couple of weeks. Alex what did this short "fling" mean to you?

Alex: Believe it or not, it meant a lot to me. At first, it scared me how fast the connection was made but i was trusting my heart. I hear people talk and say "how are they being like this? it's only the first week" well, i and i'm sure the rest of the participants, all agree that time flies so slow in the villa. You spend 24 hours of each day with each other. You wake up and sleep all together. So a day in the villa, it feels like a week. What i felt for Tobin was genuine lust and there was so much chemistry.

Katie: Is there a part of you that regretted taking it as far as you did?

Alex: There is a small part of me that regrets being selfish with Tobin, it wasn't fair on the rest of the villa. Other than that, what we had was very special to me and i've learnt and grown from it so no i don't regret anything.

Katie: How about you, Tobin? Do you think the show portrayed you fairly?

Tobin: Yeah, it definitely did. I'm not going to sit here and make excuses for the way i acted at first. Everyone got to see me grow as a person towards the end. The pain i put Alex through, it bit me in the ass when i felt the pain i did towards the Christen thing. Immediately after the show, i reached out to Alex and apologized sincerely for my actions.

Katie: What was your response to the apology, Alex?

Alex: I knew it took a lot for Tobin to apologize, especially because we could've just easily forgotten. Of course, i forgave her because i knew she was genuine. I just made sure she understood where I was coming from and that she wouldn't do it again.

Katie: Did anything ever happen after the show between you two?

Alex and Tobin looked at each other and giggled.

Tobin: Am i allowed to say? or?

Alex: Yeah, do the honours.

Tobin: We are NOT! together!

Katie: Wow, you really put us under a different impression. So nothing happened at all?!

Alex: There was... that one kiss...

Tobin: But can you really call it a kiss?

Katie: What kiss?!

Alex: In the after party, we were all drunk and Tobin, Kelley and i shared a kiss.

Katie: The... Three of you?

Tobin: It was a wild, wild night.

They all looked over to Kelley, who was grinning cheek to cheek, she winked over at them laughing.

Katie: Kelley, how was the kiss?!

Kelley: Soooo gooood!

She yelled back to Katie laughing.

Katie: Kelley, Christen, get your asses up here and join us! Don't go anywhere if you want to see these two together, we'll be back after the break!

—————

**Kelley & Christen**

Katie: We're back, joining me are Tobin, Kelley, Christen and Alex. So, this twisted story started from day one with Tobin and Alex getting together, which we've covered. Simultaneously, Christen and Kelley also got together. Christen how would you describe your relationship with Kelley?

Christen: It was super sweet. She was honestly amazing and i do feel like i didn't appreciate it enough.

Katie: What is one thing you've learnt throughout this experience?

Christen: That just because someone is a perfect match on paper doesn't mean they're a perfect match in real life.

Katie: Is that a dig at Alyssa?

Christen: No, Alyssa is a great person. I've said i wanted to give my perfect match a chance but she didn't want the same i guess.

Alyssa: That's bullshit!

Alyssa yelled from behind Christen.

Katie: What exactly happened?

Christen: In the after party, Sam and Alyssa hooked up, it sucked because i made it clear to Alyssa what i wanted.

Alyssa: You say that, but you didn't include the part where you were literally grinding on Tobin the whole night!

Christen: Nothing happened though.

Alyssa: You could've reached out to me after the after party but i didn't hear from you since that day.

Christen: I just think we were on different pages. It was clear to me she wanted to be with Sam. Alyssa, i'm happy for you. I wish you two nothing but the best.

Katie looked at Kelley who had her eyes widened.

Kelley: Yikes...

Katie: So this took a turn to something unexpected... Let’s get back to what we were talking about, Christen what kept you sane in the villa?

Christen: Well i owe a lot to one very dear person, that’s Emily. She’s had my back throughout everything and i’m so glad i got a friendship like ours out of this.

Katie: Speaking of Emily, a little birdy told us that not only did you have a three-way kiss, you also kissed Emily in the after party... Is there more to that?

Kelley: No... No, it was just a drunken kiss just for fun. Emily is an amazing friend and i think everyone can agree on that, except maybe... Tobin.

Katie: Why not?

Kelley: You’ll have to ask her later. It’s not for me to tell.

Katie: Did anything happened between you two that you want to share after the show?

Christen: Nothing happened at all after the show. We’re like really close now, and it’s been very nice. I don’t think there’s anything between us.

Katie: Okay well thank you for everything! We’ll be back with more after the break!

—————

**Lindsey & Emily**

Katie: You know them, You love them, i’m joined with Lindsey and Emily! To what seemed at first very physical, it actually turned out to be one of the deepest connections. Tell us about your thoughts about you being a perfect match?

Lindsey: I was honestly so relieved. What i found with Emily, it’s just so special. She really is my sunshine.

Abby: I would just like to add... No one in the world can make lindsey smile as much as Emily... Just putting it out there!

Emily: I do try!

Katie: I give it that you two are still together?

Emily intertwined her fingers with Lindsey’s as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Emily: We’re together and we’ve never been happier.

Katie: Emily, at first you were intrigued by how attractive she was right?

Emily: Yeah... But then i found out there’s more to what meets the eye.

Katie: But what about this kiss you had with Kelley?

Emily: It was nothing serious, like they said everyone was drunk and it was just us having fun.

Katie: Lindsey did that bother you in any way?

Lindsey: Oh God no. I was there literally cheering them on. I mean we just won the game and it was so exciting, also we weren’t together at that point.

Katie: When did you guys decide to sit down and actually say “look, i want to take this seriously”?

Emily: It was like a month after filming had ended, we were just out having coffee and this waiter came up to us and was like “you guys make a cute couple” and we just looked at each other in panic, looking back at it now it’s hilarious but it took us an hour to talk about everything we expect from each other and what we want from it.

Lindsey: After that i’m a few days, she took me to my favourite spot in the beach and asked me to be hers.

Katie: To think we couldn’t ship you guys more... There is one small thing i want to touch on. Kelley briefly touched on the fact that you and Tobin don’t get along? What happened?

Emily: I’m just tired with her bullshit. I don’t want to see my best friend get hurt, especially after watching the show and seeing first hand how she treated Alex and Christen. I just think she’s being fake.

Tobin: and i’m gonna care what you think?

Emily: It doesn’t matter if you care or not, i’m entitled to my opinion.

Tobin: Your opinion is not wanting to accept the fact that i’ve changed.

Emily: I don’t see why we’re talking about this because clearly we’ll never been on the same page so what’s the point in wasting time.

Katie: You’re right. We’ll be back to discuss one of the most controversial moments in the whole show.

—————

**The fivesome - Mal, Emily, Lindsey, Tobin & Alex**

Katie: This event caused a massive uproar on social media platforms. The infamous fivesome. Can you guys explain what exactly started this?

Lindsey: So it started when Tobin and Alex went to the boom boom room to hook up and we found out about it.

Emily: So we just ran in and realized “hey that kinda looks good” and when you have 16 queers under one roof somethings bound to happen!

Tobin: So we just all pleased each other.

Katie: How do you feel when you hear people say that you’re giving intimacy the wrong look?

Alex: I think that anything that happens inside a bedroom, as long as it’s consensual, is very intimate. We didn’t give it a wrong look, it was just us having fun.

Mal: I agree, we aren’t saying that everyone should now have a fivesome, it was just something we were all in the mood for.

Katie: i think the most important thing is Did everyone enjoy it?

Mal: Yeah, Some more than others.

They all turned to Lindsey, smirking at her. Lindsey’s jaw dropped.

Lindsey: Oh... my God... My parents are probably watching this right now.

Katie: Well, we were sure intrigued by the phenomena that happened. Don’t go anywhere, there’s more in a few minutes.

—————

**Alex & Kelley**

Katie: What started on the wrong foot when their respective partners at the time turned to each other, they did the same. They didn’t know they’d end up falling for each other though. Alex and Kelley. Let me tell you, this is the one i’m most excited about. Alex, at first Kelley was kind of not having it with you, how did that make you feel?

Alex: Of course it bothered me in the beginning but i really respected the fact that she was staying genuine to her feelings. I had a slight crush on her from a distance but never acted on it because i was focused on Tobin. I knew i’d make her cave in, it was just a matter of time!

Kelley: I’m glad you caved me in.

Katie: Kelley, You did many romantic things for Alex, why is that?

Kelley: I just wanted to make her feel special. I wanted her to know that i am in this as well.

Katie: When you were a confirmed no match, what did it mean to you?

Kelley: It killed me. Everyone saw how hard i turned to alcohol. I was in a lot of pain, especially because it was the second time. But it was different with Alex. We were really falling for each other.

Katie: Speaking of, Alex you admitted to your perfect match Ali that you are falling in love with Kelley. Some people said it was way too soon even. What do you say about that?

Alex: Like i said earlier, it feels like so much longer in the villa. I still can second that i was in fact falling for her.

Katie: Where do you two stand now?

Kelley: We are together. We’re extremely happy and IN LOVE. We have been since we got back from the show. You know the time i spent apart from Alex, it just showed me how much she means to me.

Katie: We got one more question and surprisingly we got this one from the viewers a lot. They want to know, Alex... Have you learnt how to make eggs yet?!

Alex: Hahaha! Yes, actually. Kells also taught me how to make pancakes, I have accelerated in that field!

Katie: We wish you nothing but the best. We’ll be back.

—————

**Tobin & Christen**

Katie: Everything was rocky with them from beginning to end at the villa, I’m joined with Christen and Tobin. Christen i wanted to ask you, why did you feel like it was necessary to end things with Tobin when you found out that you were in fact a no match?

Christen: I genuinely believed that my perfect match was that for a reason. Before i even came into the house, i knew i wanted to give that person a chance and it wasn’t fair on Tobin to get dragged out like that.

Katie: How did that make you feel, Tobin?

Tobin: I was a wreck. For days actually. I just never anticipated feeling this way for someone so fast. Especially, to find out we’re not a match AND to be broken up with. At the time, we were on different pages.

Katie: How about now? Are you on the same page?

Christen: At the after party, the chemistry was still there, with Alyssa it was nonexistent. So, we took it slow at first to make sure it’s what we wanted, and now that we are, Ive fallen head over heels for her.

Katie: Christen, you’ve voiced how much Emily means to you, yet Emily is finding it hard to see the good in Tobin. What is going through your mind with that?

Christen: I see first hand both their intentions with me. I know Emily is just trying to look out for me. But i also know that what me and Tobin have is so special and real. I hurt tobin back, so i can’t really say i don’t trust her bc she hurt me when i did the same to her.

Katie: And that’s another success story added. After the break, we will discuss the most bizarre perfect match.

————

**Kelley & Tobin**

Katie: From archenemies to perfect matches, to think we’ve seen it all! Kelley and Tobin are on the hot seat now. Kelley, What was going through your mind when you realized Tobin was in fact your match?

Kelley: It felt like a such annoying irony. Like what were the odds?! Out of all people, the one person i had a problem with, was my perfect match.

Katie: Tobin, were you let down by the match?

Tobin: At first, i was a bit annoyed. But after the show me and Kelley put all our differences aside and tried to get to know each other. Then it started to become clear why exactly we were paired together.

Katie: Since you both are in your respective relationship, was there anything that happened between you two?

Tobin: Beside the kiss? Nothing.

Kelley: We do talk like every day though.

Tobin: Yeah i really can’t get enough of this chick. She knows she has a soft place in my heart.

Katie: So i take it you two are in good terms?

Kelley: We’re great! She really means so much to me.

Katie: We’re so glad you guys hashed it out after the show. This has got to be one of the best pairings i’ve seen. Now unfortunately, it is time to call it a night-

Julie: Actually, can i just say one more thing? If you don’t mind?

Katie: Yeah, sure. Go ahead.

Julie: Crystal, can you come up and join me for a second?

Crystal followed Julie up, as Julie faved Crystal, holding both crystals hands. Crystal was as confused as ever.

Julie: From the moment we started talking, I knew there was something special about you. Then when we kissed for the first time, it was like fireworks in my stomach. I’ve never felt this way towards anyone. You’ve accepted me, flaws and all. You’ve made me feel loved every single day. You complete me, and i want that life forever with you. As we approach a new chapter in our life, where we are going to live together, i want to show you my commitment to you.

Julie reaches into her pocket and pulled out a box, she then kneeled down and looked up at Crystal. Julie was shaking in fear as Crystal gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

Julie: Crystal, I love you so much. God only knows how much i do. I want to wake up every day next to you. I want you forever. Will you marry me?

Crystal: Yes. Yes. Holy shit.

Crystal leaned down and hugged Julie tightly. They both had tears of joy streaming down their face. Crystal pulled away and leaned in to kiss Julie ever so passionately. The other 14 stood up and clapped while stupidly grinning to themselves. This is what it’s all about. This is hope. This is happiness. This is love.

————

**The. End.**

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT SUPPORTED THIS FIC. I love you all so much, i hope this chapter satisfied everyone.

I will be releasing the name & cover page for my new fic on my insta story so be sure to check it out!!

GO TO MY INSTA STORY AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THE REUNION!!

again, i love you all so much. I hope you enjoyed this 😭

@ oosa.wnt // insta

@ oosawnt // twitter

@ oosa-wnt // tumblr


End file.
